


MagicTale

by Wizard_of_Words



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Development, Character Replacer, Crossover, Gen, Magic-Users, Mystery, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Words/pseuds/Wizard_of_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise de La Valliere wished for a familiar to prove she was no longer the Zero. Undyne wished for a way to escape the Underground. What happens when these two worlds collide? Guess this is a case of being careful what you wish for.<br/>Rated for (eventual) graphic fights and (possible) romance.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing New Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's new in the Underground today?

Undyne stared up at the glowing crystals of Waterfall. It was the only thing she really felt like doing at the moment. Only thing she felt like doing because there was nothing else to do.

No cooking lesson with Papyrus.

No human history lessons with Alphys.

No tea or training with Asgore.

She didn’t even have any traps she had to check on.

It was just Undyne, her armor, and the glowing rocks of the Underground’s cavernous ceiling. The same unchanging glowing rocks that were always there. Blinking against one another, dotting the rocky outcrops that always threatened to fall, doing absolutely nothing else.

Kind of exactly what Undyne was doing.

Still it could be worse… somehow. At least there wasn’t any reason to actually start worrying about anything. Asgore always did say that a boring day was a safe one. He said that whenever he said they were going to have tea instead of training, or when she wished for humans to show up, or Papyrus followed her to meet him, or anything actually. Boring may have been safe but boring was boring!

“Ugh,” a drawl noise came from her lips, slipping past her razor teeth. “Ya know it only gets bad when you start talking to yourself. Wait… dang it!” She let her armored fist rise and fall to the stone outcrop she was sitting on. The stone splintered, cracked, and fell apart beneath the blow.

A hiss fell past her razor sharp teeth, currently turned into a sneer. She lifted her hand from the rubble that was once a rock. She lifted it to her head, massaging her temples. What was it about boredom that gave you a headache? Were you just so bored that your mind literally started to hurt itself just for something to do? Alphys would know, too bad she was too busy to talk. 

Undyne shook her head as she sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose. The only thing that really kept her from thinking she was losing her mind was the constant and continuous fall of water. Be kinda weird to be in Waterfall without hearing that. Not that it did a lot of good for her boredom.

“Could we worse,” she started to say. “Could be sitting through Sans stand-up comedy again. Or one of the more boring anime shows Alphys found like why am I still [i]talking?[/i]” She shook her head with the words, as if hoping to knock out whatever was possessing her to speak. All it did was make her dizzy. Great.

Another harsh grunt left her mouth before she started to stalk off. Her good eye scanned the rocks and crystals, looking for anything that might have been out of place. Even if it was, she probably wouldn’t have recognized it, but she checked anyways. It was something to do and doing nothing was the worst. It was way too much to ask for something interesting to happen. Most that would get was some new trash down at the dump.

Wait… that was an idea. May not have been the best thing to do, but if there was nothing else to do then the dump it was! No better place to pick up chicks! The Captain of the Guard trekked the familiar ground to her home, leaping past the entrance to jump into knee deep water. Oh, she knew something was going to be there now. 

The rumble of the water falls reached her ears even through her metal helm. The familiar hum and roar of the water always did give a matched sense of awesomeness. That was totally a word. It came up a lot when the humans were getting ready to dive into some vast portal. Going to the dump felt just like that.

And when she got there, it was exactly the same as she remembered it.

The same few humps of useless trash, the same wooden platforms tethered to the bottom of the water, the same pit just beyond the dump, and the same magic glass hovering just faintly in the air. Dang that magic glass. If that hadn’t changed, what chance was there of anything else changing.

“Hey, c’mon, there might be something,” Undyne spoke through her helm. “Not like everything you find has to be big enough to stick out of the water. You did find that wicked sword underneath the I AM DONE TALKING TO MYSELF!” If there was anyone around the dump, they would have jumped at her voice. At least they usually did. No response meant no one was there. Doesn’t mean they weren’t going to come.

That just meant she had to get digging while the digging was good. Her armor was great for looking intimidating, but it was even better at digging through piles and piles of trash! Didn’t want to have those shards of metal surprising her again, not unless they were attached to giant spears or drills. Eh, one wish at a time. One did not count the scrap sheet of metal she found. If she could pick it up, it was scrap. Didn’t matter that it was taller than Asgore. Down the pit it went.

Really, Undyne just wanted something new. She’d be ready for anything she found. A new historical show for and Alphys to watch, some flower seeds Asgore could help her grow. Heck, she’d settle for a blanket she could throw over Sans when he was sleeping. Not like she wouldn’t have a chance to do it. That monster kid would probably appreciate anything she found. 

Wow, she really was bored, searching the dump for gifts for monsters she hardly ever saw. At this rate she’d be the next Santa Claus, right after Asgore of course. Kinda hard to beat the king on that front though. She didn’t have the white fur the guy was supposed to be made of. She let out chuckle as she threw a fridge over her head. It was one of those cold fridges. She preferred the warm ones.

Maybe there was something in the water instead. A few kicks with her metallic boots only served to splash the water around. A few dozen feet into the air, sure, but it didn’t really show anything new. The same damp and murky paper that fell to the bottom of the water pool, broken and crunched up material that not even Alphys could make useful again. Junk in a junkyard. What a surprise. 

Her excitement fell back to boredom when Undyne found there really was nothing new. Just the same as it ever was. What a rip off. Here she was, the Captain of the Royal Guard, ready for anything and willing to take on anything. She had trained her whole life for being able to take down the giant robots the humans had made, using magic in ways the main chick in Kissy 2 couldn’t. But boredom? She didn’t know how to stave that off.

Dejected, Undyne turned to leave the junkyard, marking it up as a wasted trip. Whatever, those were bound to happen once in a while. No scales off of her hide when that happened. Just meant there would be better chances next time.

It was right about that train of thought that Undyne felt something fall on her. It wasn’t heavy, whatever it was. Kinda felt like being hit with a pillow at a sleepy over. A pillow being thrown by Asgore when he wanted to show why he was the king of the monsters. Again, it didn’t hurt, especially through the armor, but it did knock Undyne off her feet. She’d swear later that it didn’t. But later seemed pretty far away when she was having trouble getting back up.

“Huh?” she spoke aloud, pushing her hands against the bottom of the water pool. She didn’t feel the familiar crunchy and water logged material. She felt… nothing? That didn’t make sense. Was her boredom that bad? “The heck’s going on?” 

She arched her back in her armor, attempting to look over the water surface to see if she could spy whatever was messing with her. Maybe Sans was pulling one of his pranks again. She’d have to pulverize him if that was the case. But she just saw nothing still. 

Undyne began to sink into the water.

“The crap is going on!?” Her voice let out as she started to slowly sink into the water. It would have been beyond embarrassing if she weren’t seriously wondering what was happening. Was she… was she getting pulled into the void? No way she’d let that happen!

Her spears came to life, shooting out of the water and hanging above her. She reached for one, grabbing it with all her might. She did a pull-up, easy to do as lifting her leg. What she expected was to rise out of the water. Instead, the spear came closer to her. Her groan was perfectly melted with annoyance.

“C’mon! This ain’t funny!” She didn’t know if she was talking to herself. She didn’t care. She needed an out. She needed to get out of the dump. But she couldn’t see a way out. “Hey! Anyone out there! Could really use a hand over here! Papyrus! Alphys! Anyone!”

She screamed as she pulled on more of her spears, every new construct weaker than the next. She was going nowhere, she was being dragged into nowhere. This wasn’t cool, this was all sorts of uncool and horrible. Was this seriously how she was supposed to go out?

No! She had too much to do! She had to live on! She had to make everyone’s dreams come true! She couldn’t do that if she wasn’t there! The Underground needed her!

“Help!” Undyne finally yelled out, pride disappearing with her legs. “I could really use some help!!” She yelled louder than before, sure that her voice would carry over the waterfall, past the caves, and straight into Snowdin. She knew it would reach, it had to…

But nobody came.

Nobody saw Undyne disappear into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing something like this? Because Undyne needs love dammit and I can’t think of a better way then putting her in a magic anime world!
> 
> But, to be fair, I kind of considered Asgore for this first, but decided against it because he’d be too similar to Saito in the end run (overly peaceful powerful warrior). Undyne at least allows for some pretty crazy acts. Can you imagine her intimidating someone by suplexing a boulder? I can and it sounds awesome!
> 
> So by the rule of cool and law of Undyne, I’m making her the next big thing, hopefully…
> 
> All props for the cover go to G0966. Check out the link!


	2. You Must be New to Tristian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spring Time Summoning Ritual has been completed. Now what has Louise done?

“C’mon Zero! Make something happen!”  
“Show us absolute Zero!”  
“Careful this time, dear Zero. Make sure you leave enough land to walk on!”  
“Better get some helmets on for the explosion!”

Louise ignored them all. They were jeers she had heard ever since she came to the academy. Be it in front of the professors or in the dining hall, her name was only ever spoken of with zeros and mockery, nothing or negatives. She didn’t care because it didn’t matter.

She was Louise de La Vallière, the third daughter of one of the most powerful noble families in Tristian. She was not to be put down by petty words and gossip. Mockery was only a weak form of penance. She had committed failures, more than she’d care to admit, but that didn’t matter. All that truly mattered to anyone was what came in the end.

And the end was the summoning ritual. Here, today, she would summon forth a familiar unlike any the Tristian Magical Academy had seen before.

It would be a noble familiar worthy of her standing, able to part the crowds with its presence and make fools of those who dared to mock her. It would be able to turn every failure of her past into nothing but memories, the first step to show that she was far more than some untalented noble. It would be the first of many steps to show the strength of her blood and power of her magic.

“Please, quiet down now,” Professor Colbert announced. His voice was far from strong, but his position carried its weight. He waved his large staff lightly with his words, though only for show. The jeers of her ‘peers’ died down swiftly. “Now, Ms. Vallière, are you prepared for the summoning ritual?”

“I am, professor,” she spoke in return, pride in her voice and strength in her stance. The rule of steel needed both to work. She needed her every advantage to bring forth the familiar she needed.

“Whenever you are ready, Louise,” Professor Colbert spoke to her, kindly as he spoke to everyone else. Hand on his staff, he held a book to his chest, smiling at her with sincerity. Louise returned his words with a nod. She would not let him down. She would not let herself down.

Louise stepped forward to approach the circle, a collection of runes transcribed by Professor Colbert himself. She readied her wand in her hand, pointing it at the intricate pattern carefully. A deep breath came and left her, slowing her thoughts and focusing her mind. If Louise was to summon her familiar, the greatest the Academy had ever seen, she would need absolute focus. 

“My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call!” Louise felt the magic flowing through her. She was doing it! She felt the strength that was her Vallière family’s namesake. But it wasn’t over. Not yet. 

“I wish for you to show yourself to me. I wish for you to follow as I speak. I wish from the very bottom of my heart to ask of you your guidance!" She thrust her wand forward, commanding the summoning circle with all her might! 

“Appear!” And it exploded.

Louise threw up her arms as the loathsomely familiar cloud of soot and dirt peppered her vision. Equally familiar cries of surprise took over the grounds, at least those that were not deafened and muted by the explosion itself. Her cape pulled at her neck, dress skirt taunt against her from the force. 

A part of Louise truly wished the blast had just killed her. Even as the dust began to drop and the few crumbs of earth settling back down, the fruit of her efforts was obvious. There were none. She had failed, again. Just like with her many attempts at Fireball, she had failed. She had made nothing but a poor show of magical control, a harsh insult to her family’s talent. 

Louise, the Zero, a failure even when it mattered most.

But she would not allow this to faze her, not in a way that would show. Before the smoke had truly cleared, Louise straightened herself, standing to her tallest to prepare for whatever insults and jives her fellow students would throw at her. She was Louise de La Vallière. She would not let petty words or even failure defeat her. It was the Rule of Steel. 

The smoke began to truly subside now, enough for Louise to see the summoning circle, or what remained of it. She had prepared herself for a mass of missing earth, maybe just some scorched land. She would be allowed to summon the familiar again; she had to. It didn’t matter if it took multiple tries. She would get it. Louis _would_ do it. She-

Was staring at something crouching in the circle.

“I did it…” 

Her heart leapt to her throat at the sight, almost audible given the silence that had fallen over the courtyard. Not a student nor their familiars made a sound as the figure became clearer to see. And a figure it was. Louise had summoned a familiar! _She_ had summoned a familiar. _She_ didn’t fail! 

“I did it! I did it! Yes! Thank the founder, I did it!” Louise nearly jumped into the air, her excitement building. But she composed herself as a noble should. Instead she took to studying her new familiar, letting the crowd of jeerers behind her stew in their embarrassment. 

It was a bipedal creature, obvious by its crouched posture. Scales as black as night were adorned over its body, some of which jutted off to make imposing spikes. A long band of red fell from atop its head, appearing to be sharp as flames. Its claws were white, a contrast to the darkness that was the rest of its body, but it fit nicely, elegantly even. Louise had to bite her lip as her familiar then began to move.

A growling noise came from the creature as it stood, sounding to be heavier than even Tabitha’s dragon. The sound came from every part of Louise’s brand new familiar, making its imposing all the more threatening, in the best of ways. If a griffon or a dragon were a sign of high power and might, then this new familiar of hers would be worth just as much, if not more!

It stood up to an impressive height, towering over Louise. Its face was menacing without compare, appearing to have rows of teeth that matched its dark scales, the red of flames churning just past them. Sharp yellow eyes looked out beyond slits, looking over the crowd. It was at that moment Louise realized something else. Not just that she had summoned a familiar and not that it was one that looked more imposing than even Tabitha’s dragon.

Louise had no idea what kind of creature she had summoned. Apparently, no else did either.

“What the heck is that?”  
“Is that a monster or something?”  
“Dude, the Zero summoned a baby dragon, didn’t she?”  
“No way the Zero just pulled that off.”  
“S-Still, far from as elegant as _my_ familiar.”

Louise let them talk, let them lick their wounds and poorly attempt to save their pride. In the end, they were wrong. She had summoned a grand familiar, imposing, tall and powerful. 

And she could tell by the look in the creature’s sharp eyes that it understood who her master was.  


Undyne was doing everything she could not to freak out.

One minute she was sifting for treasure in the dump, the next she was falling through some nothing portal, and now she was standing in front of humans. 

_Humans!_

Not one or two, but dozens of them. So many that they could destroy the barrier of the Underground three times over! They were all just children, gathered around like a freaking potluck. It was almost too good to be real. That was what was getting her.

This was too good to be real. It felt like those shows Alphys would watch with her, where the hero was having some perfect dream only to wake up tied to the bed or something… There was really no way this many humans had just showed up in Waterfall randomly, not without the guard patrols giving her the heads up. Heck, not without Papyrus running across the entire Underground to let her know!

Something was seriously wrong here. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was really bad. Bad enough that she didn’t know if she should pick up the nearest human in front of her and run or just knock them all out. Asgore needed just one more soul, just one. If they got one more human soul, then the monsters could be free. 

Undyne twisted her head to look up. They could go outside… they could… they…

They _were_ outside.

She stared up at the sky. _The sky!_ It was right there, right above her. No glowing crystals, no stalagmites, just an endless blue sky. It was… it was really endless. No walls, no ceiling, nothing. Just an endless blue with blotches of white. 

Undyne fell to her knees. Hard. She ignored the humans’ cries of fright just as much as the ‘boom’ her armor made. They didn’t matter right now.

All that mattered was the sky above her. And the sun! Jeez that sun! It was huge, it was beautiful! It was like all those stories Asgore and Gerson had told her after her training. It was just a ball in the sky, but it felt warmer than sitting next to a fire. She really… couldn’t describe it. But that was probably because she probably couldn’t see it. Stupid helmet!

She gripped and removed the hulk of metal, letting it hit the ground with a dull ‘thud’. She could hear the humans talking, but she still couldn’t care. She couldn’t care because they didn’t matter. They didn’t matter because Undyne really was outside! She was passed the barrier and the proof was all around her!

The sky really was endless above her. The sun really was bright as fire above her. The ground really was covered with grass beneath her. And the air… the wind… everything… it all felt free. Her gauntlets scrapped at the ground beneath her, feeling it actually give. It wasn’t just rock on rock. It was dirt! Asgore told her about dirt, how it felt to walk across it. Undyne sucked in a deep breath of the air, savoring the scent. It smelled like freedom. She wanted to devour it. 

She settled with falling onto the ground, flat on her back. It felt amazing. Even through her armor Undyne could tell how incredible the ground actually was. It was warm, it was soft, and it was everything she could have ever hoped. She laughed as loud as she could, ready to start making angels in the grass. Would that work like it did in Snowdin? She’d make it work!

Undyne moved her hands up and down, laughing like the kids that crowded around her. Her armor tore through the grass and dug into the dirt, but it still felt amazing. It was like warm snow, the best thing since a hot fridge! It wasn’t like the molten rock of Hotland or the frozen ground in Snowdin. It was just so different, so much better outside. And she was outside!

That meant she would get to see stars at night, she would feel the sun every hour during the day. There would be weather, that meant rain! She would get to feel water without having to get into water! She wanted to scream, to laugh, and to do so much more! She could do anything now!

Could this get any better?

Something tapped on her shoulder. Undyne followed it to see one of the humans. She was looking at her like the kids from Snowdin, wide eyed and waiting for something. What did she want though? Undyne was outside! She didn’t need the human anymore! She… wait…

Undyne sat up, ignoring the startled sound the pink haired human made. How did she get past the barrier? Where were the other monsters? Was she the only one out? Undyne looked around, doing her best to ignore the grass, the sky, the trees, and everything else that proved she was outside. She was looking for Asgore, for Alphys, for Papyrus, Sans, her guards, anyone. They had to be here.

She saw animals, but not monsters. Plenty of humans, more than she thought she’d ever see, but still no monsters. None of her friends and no proof that they were ever there. Where was here? What was going on? She was outside, but how? Maybe the girl knew.

The pink haired chick was wearing some kind of cape, kinda like Asgore’s but a lot shorter. There was a skirt too, just below some white blouse. Other that, she had pink haired that trailed down past her waist. That looked annoyingly long and painful. But the girl was still looking at her, looking at her with wide eyes. It took Undyne a moment to realize the girl was probably scared of her. That was normal. Undyne knew she was scary, but most monsters caught on quick she wasn’t all-bad. 

“Hey, girly,” Undyne spoke to the girl. She was girly, given how small she was and how long her hair was. It was long enough to rival Asgore’s ears. Then again, the girl was like half her own height, let alone Asgore’s. “Do you know where I am? Do you got any idea how I got here?”

The human didn’t say anything. Heh, no small wonder. A lot of monsters had a hard time speaking to Undyne, made sense that humans were the same way. She didn’t need to worry though, not right now at least. All the pink-haired girl did was keep looking at Undyne. It was kinda starting to freak her out. 

“What, I got something on my face?” Undyne asked incredulously. The girl just made some sort of noise, blinking up at her. Was that supposed to be here talking? Oh, wait, did she not understand her? Ah geez, that was a problem. Undyne made a grumbling sound as she scratched the back of her neck. “Well that’s great. Finally found my way outside and the humans can’t even understand what I’m sayin’. Top it off without a friend in sight.” 

Undyne made a move to stand, but was stopped by the stupidest thing. And it really was stupid, cause there was no way it was strong enough to actually stop her. The girl’s hands, specifically, on either side of her face. Undyne felt her usual grin pull across her scales, the kind she usually gave Sans after his bad puns, the one that said ‘shut up’ without any words. The girl at least shook at little at the sight. Easy to tell given how she was holding Undyne’s head.

“Hey, punk,” she growled out. “You wanna tell me what you think you’re doin’?” The girl didn’t move. Instead she just some weird sound. Maybe she was talking, maybe she was whispering, Undyne could tell, or really care. There was being bold then there was being stupid. This girl was clearly in the latter category. “Seriously, I got places to go, so if you wanna do something you better-”

The leaned forward and placed a kiss on Undyne’s forehead. 

Undyne was not impressed.

“Brat,” Undyne growled no, grin wide with the ideas of what she was gonna do to this human. “I don’t care if you can understand me or not, you got ten seconds to start-” A lurching pain stopped Undyne. It was sudden, quick, like getting hit by a boulder during her training. Problem was it wasn’t all over, not even near her head. It was just on her hand, her left hand.

She ripped off the gauntlet, letting the metal hit the ground with the same thud as her helmet. She ignored the quick sound the girl made. She was probably just scared, the wimp. Undyne was the one who felt pain. Few positives though. Undyne knew she had felt a whole lot worse pain than this before. That was good. Plus it was only over hand. Better than having an actual boulder plow into her. Those hurt all over.

Still didn’t explain the markings that started to etch their way over her hand. Etched was the right word for it. Felt like her spear was being used to mark up the back of her scales, making a bunch of jagged symbols across her. They were glowing like the coils in her fridge, felt hot as fire, too. It wasn’t a good feeling.

Undyne clenched her jaw as she watched the symbols continue to shift and form over her skin. Her fist was shaking from the effort. What the heck kind of magic was this? What was it even doing? Tattooing her? It better be one kickass tattoo to be worth this. Pain was only worth it if you got something out of it. Thankfully, the magic seemed to take her silent hint.

The sensation of her scales ripping died down, disappearing until it was just a light throb. Kinda felt like she was bruised, by that would definitely go away. She let out a relieved grunt, flexing her fingers. The mark on her hand was still there.

It didn’t look like anything Undyne recognized. A bunch of marks that really did look like something she’d leave behind after trying out her spears on a cavern wall. Straight lines meeting other lines. Didn’t look like any image she’d want or word she’d recognize. Still, as far as markings went, it could have been way worse.

“Sweet,” Undyne let out, looking over the markings whilst twisting her hand. The back of her hand was the only thing different. “Ain’t good for a tattoo, but it looks like one kickass scar.”

“Those are not scars, they’re runes.”

Undyne whipped her head back to the girl. The pink haired floozy was looking back at her, eyes as wide as before. She stared at the human, making sure that her ears weren’t playing tricks on her. Given that she had randomly popped up outside the barrier, it wouldn’t be too crazy for her ears to start acting up. Alphys would probably have a better word for it then ‘going crazy’.

“Did you understand me?” Undyne asked testing, hitting her other hand against her armored chest. The clang made the pink hair girl jump. She really was just a kid. “Seriously though, do you know what I’m saying?”

“Yes,” the girl spoke up. Undyne understood her to. “Yes, yes I do. And I am glad that you can understand me as well. A familiar that can hold a conversation…” What did that mean? And why the heck was the floozy grinning like that? Undyne knew her grins were scary cool, but this girls was just creepy. Plus, was the girl trying to talk to her this whole time? Coulda fooled Undyne. Unless they talked in yells, that’d be cool. Wait, no, had to focus. This human could talk, that means she had answers!

“Kay, girl,” Undyne spoke to the pink haired human. She blinked at the word, good. “Where the hell am I? How did I get past the barrier?” The girl only tilted her head.

“Barrier? What nonsense are you talking about?” That wasn’t the answer Undyne wanted to hear. “And as for your location, you’re now in the famous Tristian Magical Academy! Show your proper respect.” Her hand waved around her as she spoke.

Undyne followed the motion, seeing all the monsters and humans staring at them. All the humans were dressed the same, and all looked pretty damn young, too. Maybe this was a school, like that one anime Alphys showed her, where the school was a detective academy. That’d be cool. But that didn’t explain the buildings.

She stood up from the ground, pushing off the grass to do so. The grass that had been pulled and the earth dug into during her ‘angel’ motion. The girl looked up at her, still looking surprised. Was that the only expression she could make or something? Didn’t matter. Undyne looked at the buildings. Really, all the magazines that had survived the dump talked about how humans lived in these giant glass towers and homes like the ones made in Snowdin. They were supposed to be high-tech and awesome.

The stone tower and buildings around Undyne did not show that. They were just a bunch of stones piled on top of one another. It wasn’t smooth, wasn’t painted, and sure as hell didn’t have a single pane of glass as far as she could tell, let alone enough to make up the entire wall. It honestly was looking more like some kind of castle that Asgore would tell her about. Where was he anyway? No way he would miss out on going above ground.

“Um, excuse me,” a new voice spoke up. 

Undyne looked towards a new human. This one looked older than the kids that littered the ground, but he was still a shorty! Seriously, Undyne was taller than like every human here. That was cool.

“My name is Professor Jean Colbert, an instructor to the students here. I understand that you may be… confused right now, but may I please have your name?” Well, he was polite. Maybe Papyrus was onto something with his whole ‘befriend’ the human shtick. Eh, worries for later.

“You can call me Undyne,” she spoke back, giving him a large grin. The human took a step back. Wuss. She’d say she made him bald, but it looked like he was already doing that on his own. 

That was her name, but that wasn’t enough. The mangas that Alphys salvaged always said that humans liked to give their titles when they met. This guy even called himself an instructor. Crap, Undyne forgot to prepare a speech. This wasn’t like she was confronting some human in Waterfall. She was outside! That meant she had to improvise. Asgore should be doing this, not her. But she could do this. 

“But if you want to get personal, I’m the Captain of Asgore’s Royal Guard, King of the Underground.” That made him blink. Undyne was beginning to think that was all these humans could do, blink and look shocked. Better than laughter though, maybe. If they laughed that would have just pissed her off.

“King?” the girl spoke again. Undyne looked down at her. Seriously, she came chest high at best. “Underground? What in the name of the Founder are you talking about? As my familiar it is your duty to explain these things to me.” What did she just say?

“Familiar? The hell you talkin’ about?” Undyne asked back. She didn’t hide the sneer that crept up her scales. Did feel good to see the human shirk back at the face. This was too fun. “Seriously though, where the hell am I?”

“I just told you! You are in the Tristian Magical Academy! How do you not know where that is?” Was this girl trying to get her mad? Well it was working. “As those markings on your hand are now proof, you are my familiar and you now belong to me, so you must do as I say.” That was one step _way_ too far!

Undyne reached back her hand, getting ready to summon a spear and really show this human what it meant to-

“My word,” the old human’s words stopped her. That and the grip on her exposed arm. She looked at the bald human, holding her arm and staring at her hand. The hell was he doing? “These glyphs and runes, the intricacy, they appear to match the texts almost perfectly.” 

Too much was happening for Undyne.

One, she had been sucked up in Waterfall and somehow thrown to outside the Barrier. 

Two, she was sporting a brand new tattoo given to her from a kiss, apparently. 

Three, the girl who kissed her was calling her a familiar and talking like this place wasn’t some relic of the past. 

Four, the only human that looked old enough to take care of themselves was grabbing her arm like it belonged to him. 

Five, she was pissed!

“That’s it!” Undyne shouted, wrenching her hand out of the old man’s hands. She kinda wished he’d fallen on his face. His staff caught him, damn. “I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know who the hell any of you are, but I _need_ to find out where the rest of my friends are! Got it? If I got out of the Underground, then they could have, too!”

The area became dead quiet. Undyne was used to that. She tended to make people either scream or shut up. Right now she was pissed off as all hell, so it was definitely going to be the latter. Her grin probably helped with that. Papyrus did say that her teeth were large enough to admire his reflection on. Probably didn’t help when they all had that damned shocked look on their mugs. Seriously!?

The rest of the human kids didn’t look much better. Those brats were just huddled up in small groups or hanging around their animals. Seriously? Really?

“Okay, everyone,” Colbert spoke up again. Undyne wanted to throttle him. “That concludes the summoning ceremony. The remaining time may be spent familiarizing yourself with your new familiars.” Was this dude ignoring her again?! She was going to- “Ms. Vallière, Undyne, may we please speak in private. I feel there is… much to talk about.” Undyne let out a breath of air through her nose. 

She picked up her gauntlet and helm as the rest of the human kids and monsters began to move around, probably going who knows where. Actually, she wanted to know. Undyne really couldn’t afford to forget that she was outside! It was because she was outside that she had to find everyone else, especially Asgore. He’d know how to handle this better than she could. 

At least know she’d finally get some answers.  


Louise was going to get her answers, no matter what.

Her familiar, the idiot that she was! Everything had been so perfect, just like it was supposed to be, then her familiar decided to shed her skin and gain a voice. A voice meant a mind, it meant reasoning, it meant she had summoned not something, but someone! Of all the things that could have happened, why did it have to happen to her? Easily one of the most intimidating and clearly powerful familiars and she wouldn’t even listen to her!

Even when she had shed her ‘armor’, she was still an imposing creature! Scales had gone from black to blue and teeth from black to yellow, but her grin was only maddening large and sounded ready to bite off someone’s head. That wasn’t even to mention the fins that jutted from her head or the ease it had for lifting those hunks of metal. If only she came with an ounce of discipline or knowing what it meant to be a familiar!

It didn’t help that the whole trip up to the headmaster’s office was full of her familiar making noises and questions about the place, everyone sounding more like a challenge then some kind of inquiry. Why should Louise know who all the servants were? Why would Louise care how many commoners lived here? Why were the academy’s stone walls weird? 

But more than anything else, why was her familiar grinning like a shark from the ocean!?

“Ms. Vallière,” headmaster Osmond spoke her name. She stood to attention as her mother had instructed, head high, chest out, and back straight. “Let me begin by congratulating you on a successful summons. I must say you have truly surprised me. It has been some many years that I have had the pleasure.” Louise poorly hid the smile that came to her lips.

“Thank you, headmaster,” she spoke clearly in return. It would be beyond rude to say anything else, especially nothing at all.

“You’re welcome. Now, as for your familiar _herself_ , I would like to hear more from her.” Louise felt her stomach drop. She turned from the wise and long-bearded headmaster of Tristian Academy to her armored, rude, and utterly imposing familiar. “Undyne, you are the first familiar I have ever seen to be able to speak, let alone one that claims to have served a king. Can you elaborate on this?”

Her familiar wasn’t saying anything. That was… good? It would have been if she had not spoken anything in the first place. But both Louise and Professor Colbert had heard the fish thing speak, so it wasn’t as if Louise could pass it off as some side effect of Willpower depletion. Undyne had spoken, she had _named_ itself, so why wasn’t she talking!?

“Ms. Undyne?” Professor Colbert began to ask. “Are you… alright?” Louise was beginning to wonder the same herself. It didn’t seem like her familiar could move enough earlier. What changed?

“Huh?” Her familiar spoke. Louise wasn’t sure she should feel relief or annoyance that she did. “Oh yeah, sorry, wasn’t listening.” Annoyance it was. Louise bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, _hard_. “Just… that’s a great view you got.” She lifted its armored claw past Osmond, to the glass windows behind him. 

“Hm?” The wizened headmaster returned. He turned to follow her point, something that Professor Colbert and Louise did as well. It looked nice, sure, but it certainly was not ignoring the headmaster over. “Oh, yes, I do quite enjoy the view myself. But it is important to always return to the work at hand. Old Chuchu does help to keep me honest from distractions.” 

Louise saw the famed familiar of the headmaster peak out past over his shoulder, making a small noise as it did so. Louise offered it a kind smile, as was expected of her towards her headmaster’s familiar. A quick glance at Undyne told her that her familiar was not doing the same. No, she was still looking out that damn window!

“You don’t get it,” Undyne kept talking. If that was all it would have been bad enough. But now, then she started walking towards the headmaster’s desk, armored boots stomping the ground as she did so. 

Louise felt a trickle of fear run up her back as her familiar moved, watching Professor Colbert ready his staff. Undyne must have been either stupid or ignorant, because she didn’t take that as the clear sign to stop that it was. Did she want to get burned alive?!

Her fears, thankfully, appeared to be unneeded. Undyne walked past both wizards and stopped at the window of the tower, her face pushing up against the glass. When she started raising her armored claws, Louise was honesty afraid the glass was going to break.

“You can see so far away,” Undyne went on. “You got so much you can see. It’s like it never ends. The sky, the trees… ah geez.” Louise wanted to feel anger for her familiar, the well-deserved fury that came when subordinates refused to listen to their betters. But at the moment, she felt something else. Confusion.

Confusion for the light trail of tears she saw running down Undyne’s blue cheeks.

“Ms. Undyne, are you sure you’re well? You’re crying!” Professor Colbert spoke in a flustered tone. Louise just watched. There wasn’t much she could do right now, nothing that the headmaster and professor couldn’t do without her.

“Wha? Nah, I ain’t crying,” Undyne poorly lied. Louise lifted her nose at the words. Lying to a noble, how abhorrent. She rubbed its black armor over its face, pushing at the scales. “Just got somethin’ in my eyes is all.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Louise asked in turn. The best way to reveal a liar was to put them on the spot. Cowards and liars all relented when they had attention focused on them. Unfortunately, Louise got exactly what she wanted.

“Tears, dammit!” Undyne let out some kind of sound with her yell. It could have been a laugh, but Louise thought it could have just of easily been a bark. Odd, considering how amphibian her familiar appeared to be.

“Interesting,” the headmaster continued. “Please, can you tell us why the sight is so… breath-taking?” Louise nodded her head at the question. That was a proper way to phrase, though her familiar likely needed a firmer hand than that.

“You don’t know?” Undyne asked in return. How rude! She was being questioned, not the other way around! “Monsters have been in the Underground for centuries. We’ve been kept there fer ‘slong as I can remember. This is the first time I’ve seen the sky. And… ah geez, it’s so awesome!” Undyne flexed her arm in what Louise assumed was a pose of victory.

The force of the motion pulled and shattered the headmaster’s window.

Louise let out a shriek of surprise as the sound of breaking glass filled the room, shard of the clear material falling to the floor and out the now gaping hole in the tower. She was frozen as ice, hunched over like some uneducated commoner, staring at her familiar with an expression she couldn’t describe well enough herself.

“Oh, oops,” Undyne lamely let out. “You’re glass is really fragile here, ya know that?”

Louise now knew the expression was rage.

“Familiar! What are you thinking!?” She shrieked. The anthropomorphic fish finally showed a bit of fear in the face of Louise, complete with wide golden eyes. It was not nearly enough of an improvement to placate Louise’s anger.

“Hey! I said I was sorry!” Unydne let out quickly.

“No you did not!” Louise countered. Her familiar blinked before pulling up her hands. “You just insulted a noble’s place of work by shattering a window! Apologize this instant!” She threw her hand down, pink hair bobbing with the force of the action. Why weren’t the professor and headmaster upset with her?!

“Alright, alright! Geez,” the fish familiar let out, turning to face the two nobles. Good, she was doing what was expected of her. “Sorry fer breaking the glass like that. Got kinda carried away and all.” Bad! Muttering in front of nobles, the headmaster and a professor no less, was completely unacceptable!

“It’s quite alright,” the headmaster dismissed. Louise stared at him. Why did he not punish her? “I’m sure we can have repaired easily enough. I’m more curious about this whole monsters underground business you spoke of. Are you referring to yourself as a monster?”

“Well duh,” Undyne made a face that showed disgust. It was a sneer, with her blue nose raised and eyes looking down at the Osmond. Louise made her own face of bewilderment. She wasn’t sure what the reason was right now. Too much was happening. “Do I look like some kinda human to you? Think you’d lose me in the crowd?” She pointed to herself with the question.

“No… not at all,” Osmond returned slowly. “But… I feel there is quite a tale you have to tell, isn’t there?” Deflection. Louise saw it in an instant. It was the same kind of statement the professors had given to her a hundred times before. 

“I concur, but before we go much further, Undyne,” Professor Colbert spoke, earning her familiar’s attention. “I was hoping I may be able to see the runes on your hand.” Louise cocked her own head at the question. What did the familiar runes matter? Oh, they must be making sure the contract was in place. A smart idea given her familiar’s abhorrent nature up till now.

“You mean these marks?” Unydne asked. She was already detaching the bulk of metal that sat on her arm, holding the white metal in its claw before dropping it on the headmaster’s table.

It splintered the wood with a resounding _crack_. 

Louise let a quite noise of fright, seeing the headmaster and professor jump back as well. Only Undyne didn’t seem that affected. Why wasn’t she taking her damage to a noble’s office seriously!?

“My bad, sorry ‘bout that,” she let out lamely, as pathetically as a commoner attempting magic. Louise felt her teeth grind. “Used to most of my stuff being made of metal or stone. I’m sure it’ll buff out, right?” Was her familiar an idiot!?

“That will most certainly not ‘buff out’!” Louise finally screeched at the blue scaled monster. The monster she apparently called herself. “You’ve done an egregious amount of damage to a noble’s place of work! This will likely inconvenience the headmaster for days! Are you trying to break everything in this room?!”

Undyne didn’t answer her. Instead, while looking at Louise, the lips of her mouth pulled back, revealing even more of her fanged yellow teeth. She was intimidating, of that there was no doubt. But, oh, Louise was going to punish her familiar something great for that kind of face at her. 

“You call this damage?” She asked. Was that a serious question? “I’ve broken things worse in my sleep! Bit my pillow in half and tore off my bed’s headboard! This is nothin’!” To prove her point, in all of her delusional grandeur, Louise watched as Undyne slammed down her other claw down on the table, right next to her unused gauntlet.

With a crack that echoed, the table fell to the one side, all of the items atop of it jumping and rolling off.

Louise stared at the damage, already knowing what was going to happen. That was no good. Her familiar should be the one scrambling for an apology, trying to placate them for all the damage she’d done. But instead, all she was doing was staring down at the shambles that was one Headmaster Osmond’s desk with a look of regret. That was it!

“Before anything else of mine is broken,” Osmond began to speak. Louise turned a hopefully eye to him. “Perhaps you can honor Professor Colbert’s request. I’m hoping it’ll make the damage to my desk worth it.”

“Sounds good to me,” was all the response Undyne gave as she pushed her hand towards the professor. Louise wanted to scream. She wanted to blast her familiar with the largest fireball she could muster and watch her fall to the ground! Louise wanted her familiar to do what she asked. But she couldn’t do that without losing face in front of her headmaster and professor… Stupid familiar!

“Interesting,” Professor Colbert spoke up lightly. Louise almost missed it with her silent seething. But she couldn’t say a word, not now. She would not lose face in front of the headmaster and her teacher. “These runes, their detail… their intricacy is something I have seen only reference to. It’s possible, but I’d need more texts, time to study…” 

“They really that important?” Undyne asked. She didn’t look happy about having her hand held by the professor. Good. She could do with some discomfort. “Do you got all you need from them. Like, can I have my hand back?”

“Hm? Oh! Yes, of course!” the professor let go of her webbed hand. Louise was becoming increasingly annoyed that it wasn’t a claw. With every piece of her black scale armored she removed, the less intimidating she looked. “My apologies, it is simply rare to… have a familiar such as yourself appear.”

“You keep throwin’ that word around like I’m supposed to have a clue what it means.” Undyne pulled her hand back lifting it up to place her gauntlet back on. At least while she wore she appeared to have claws. Small blessings, but they didn’t nearly make up for her non-subservient behavior. “Why don’t you start spillin’ on what this place is or how I got here or any number of… no.”

Louise took a full second to realize her familiar had stopped herself. She had placed one of her gauntleted hands on her forehead, concealing her one good eyes and letting her razor sharp teeth sit in a frown. She didn’t say anything, neither did the headmaster or her professor.

“Ah, dammit, I’m gettin’ off track,” Undyne spoke with a far calmer voice. Louise would have thanked the Founder if her familiar weren’t also scratching the back of her head with an impossibly large sneer across her face. It showed off her shark like teeth to a hideous level. “Came up here ta ask some questions an’ I got sidetracked with the view.”

“What are you talking about, familiar?” Louise questioned seriously. If her familiar was acting calmer, than she must follow suit. It would have been completely unbecoming to be presented in a poorer light than her own servant. “It is improper to ignore-” She was cut off by the waving of a white metal gauntlet

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll talk in a bit, I got a few important questions first.” She… she what? Did her familiar honestly believe her wishes were above those of her own master? Louise no longer cared if they were in the headmaster’s office, she was going to blow her familiar out the window and summon a new one! “The only reason I came up here at all was to get some info.”

“May I assume it has to do with this... Underground you spoke of?” Professor Colbert asked. He was staring at Undyne with wide eyes. Louise was doing the exact opposite.

“Yeah! That’s part of it,” Undyne’s grin grew with the words. Louise would not allow herself to be intimidated by her familiar’s razor sharp teeth. “See, if I got out of there, I’m bettin’ that I’m not the only one. So I gotta find the rest the monsters.” What? Was she talking about leaving?

“Unacceptable,” Louise spoke with strength. She ignored the glare Undyne gave her. She was her familiar the ‘monster’ would do as she said. “You were summoned here by my magic and as such you are my familiar. I do not permit you to go off searching for some wild goose.” Louise still kept herself from being intimidated by her familiar. Even as her grin turned into a feral frown.

“Punk,” she spoke down to Louise. “You seriously thinkin’ ‘bout keepin’ me from finding my friends?” Louise felt chills running up her back. With the headmaster’s window broken up, it sounded like the wind was howling. 

But Louise stay determined.

“I do,” she turned her nose up at her familiar. “As a familiar, summoned by my magic, you are bound to do as I say. Those runes are proof of the contract.” She pointed at the gauntlet that now concealed said hand. It was foolish to think hiding the runes erased their existence. “You are extremely lucky that a noble as forgiving as myself summoned you, or else you would be punished severely for the amount of damage you have caused! At the very least, you are not to go looking for these ‘monsters’ you are speaking of or-” Anything else Louise had to say died on her lips.

The metal gauntlet around her throat kept anything from being said.

A quick choking sound was all the noise Louise could make before she found herself being lifted from the ground. Her hands reached desperately for the white gauntlet holding her, grabbing at it with her small hands. It felt like she was pushing against a wall, grabbing at the ledge to a cliff. There was no give. There was no slack.

And as her wide eyes stared at Undyne’s own open gaze, Louise saw no mercy.

“Hey,” Undyne spoke in a low voice. Louise would have gulped if her throat wasn’t being squeezed. “I’m tryin’ my best ta stay on good terms with you punks. Asgore would be pretty angry at me if I went and ruined everything he worked for. But if you keep talkin’ like that, actin’ like I’m something you _own_ … you’ll get to see why I’m the Captain of the Guard.”

Louise felt her determination waver in the face of her familiar’s sharp eye and sharper teeth. Her teeth looked ready to tear into her, eyes read to bore into her. Louise felt her legs thrash, unable to reach the ground. She couldn’t move the hand on her throat, could recite a spell, couldn’t do anything. It… it was scary, terrifying even.

Her familiar was truly a monster.  


Undyne hoped she wasn’t being too scary to the brat. 

Monsters needed seven human souls to pass the barrier, seven souls to free themselves from the Underground. She didn’t know how, less of a clue when, but Undyne had gotten out. If she was out, the others were to. But Asgore had said, over and over, that seven souls would be all the souls the monsters would claim. Anymore and it would just be war again.

But dammit if this brat and her attitude weren’t making the idea of making it eight souls a good one. Not like it would have been hard, given how thick headed they seemed to be. Seriously, they were giving Papyrus a run for his money, and that goofball didn’t even know the difference between a threat and a greeting!

“Undyne, release Ms. Vallière this instant,” the old guy spoke, the one who looked he should keel over any minute. She turned a sharp eyes to him. Didn’t let go of the pink-haired brat in her hands. She could feel her struggling in her grip, but it was like holding a tadpole. “If you are honest with your earlier words, then you will release my student. I do not believe anyone wants any harm to come to her.”

Undyne would give that geezer credit. He sounded a little threatening now. Didn’t hold a candle to Asgore though. Heck, he was probably weaker than Gerson. Still, she had to remember that she was interacting with humans. _Humans_. If Asgore was right, they were weak, easily frightened, and likely going to think the worst of them. They had to prove them wrong.

“Fine,” Undyne spoke as she dropped the girl from her hand. She fell to the ground, collapsing like a wet rag. Pathetic, the brat was all bark and no bite. “But you better not be expectin’ me to take all that talk with a bright grin.”

Neither of the humans spoke up, not at first. The bald one, Colbert if she caught his name right, rushed over to the pink haired girl. He was checking her over, the brat bobbing her head at whatever he was saying. Looked at her neck to. No reason to, Undyne knew she didn’t break anything.

“Do you want to leave, Ms. Vallière?” He finally asked a bit louder. “It’s perfectly understandable if you do.”

“No… I will stay,” the brat responded. Undyne had to hand it to her, she looked a little tough with those words, giving a good glare with it. Undyne smirked at the human. “It will take more than… threats for me to fear you, familiar.” Oh, was she still on that?

“Ms. Vallière is acting as though she summoned a usual familiar.” Undyne gave Colbert a sharp look. He looked like he did out in the yard, talking to the other humans. It was better than the Alphys-like attitude he had before. Made it easier to focus on the fact he was human. “Or, to explain, familiars are beings summoned by our second-year students, brought forth to aid the students in their pursuit for knowledge.” He had his hand on the girl’s back the whole time, helping her stand up. She brushed him off when she was up right again.

“Summoned, huh?” Undyne began. That was a pretty weird word to use. Whatever. “Cool, awesome, but you can tell me all about that later. I want to know where the monsters are!” She thought about slamming her hands on the old man’s desk for effect, but that was kinda hard.

Namely because she had already pushed it too close to the floor. Not her fault, at least not really, the thing was weak wet dirt. She’d bet the gold bits in her pocket she could probably lift the roof off the place, especially if everything was as fragile as the desk. Wait, no, that wasn’t what was important!

“I believe we are at a disadvantage,” the bald man began to say. The heck did that mean? “To explain, we use the term monsters to describe… horrible acts or creatures. They are not associated with reasoning, let alone the ability to speak such as yourself.” Undyne didn’t react. Oh, she wanted to rip the staff out of his hands and bite it in two, but she didn’t. Gerson warned her that humans were a bunch of imaginative tools, pretty much always in the wrong way.

“Well I ain’t that,” Undyne countered. “I’m looking for walking, talking, and probably carrying a heck of a lot of luggage monsters. I’ve been researching humans since I was little, so I know there’s no way you guys couldn’t know about that by now.”

The two humans shared a look. Good, that meant she caught. Those narrowed eyes probably meant they were thinking of what to say next, yeah, and that head shake, they had to change their plans! Oh yeah, she caught them.

“How could we possibly know something so quickly?” the older human spoke. Undyne hadn’t heard his name yet. She’d need it, or else he’d be Human!Gerson for life. “It would take hours for us to learn of something from the Tristian Capitol, likely days or even weeks beyond that.” Undyne wasn’t sure how to express her disbelief properly.

“Are you _kidding_ me!?” She yelled. That had to be the proper response. The old man even made a quick jump at the action. Damned mouse on his shoulder scurried off, too. “We can pass messages across the underground in like… nanoseconds! They’re called phones! I know you humans got them!”

“Phones?” Colbert spoke up now. He was pointing his staff at her. The heck was that supposed to even mean? “I… We have no idea what a phone is! Messages are transported via trained couriers or carrier pigeons. Hawks or ravens are used by the noble families as well.” That was one of the worst lies Undyne had ever heard, and she’d heard Sans say he was strong enough to be king!

“That’s bull!” she shouted back. Why stop what worked? Showing off her teeth had to be helping. No better way to get information then being scary, and Undyne _knew_ she was scary. “If you got ‘nother name for it, fine. But let me show you what a phone is!”

She reached into the loose patch of metal in her suit, grabbing at the items inside. Her gauntlet pushed away one of Papyrus’s golden bones, a t-shirt Alphys made for her, some tea packets from Asgore. It wasn’t there. Undyne let out a grumble as she undid her other latch. It was right there, next to her house keys.

What she pulled out though wasn’t a phone. Not anymore at least.

Holding up her cellphone, or the shambled mess of wires and metal that was left it, Undyne looked across the room. The old man was staring at her, Colbert was doing the same, but the pinkette brat was looking up with a sneer that Undyne wanted to make. But more than that, it made Undyne want to do two things. One, scream. Two, throw the broken thing across the room. Being the highest ranking of the Royal Guard, she did the most logical choice. Both.

“ _Gah!_ ” Undyne yelled, chucking her phone across the room, it slammed into the stone wall with a satisfying crunch. Pieces of stone fell with the useless scrap metal. “Now I can’t even call Alphys!”

“Familiar!” The brat called again. Undyne groaned at the human. This brat was in desperate need of a beating. “I cannot tell if you are being genuine or insulting or… just attempting to make excuses for your behavior, but I won’t allow it!” She stomped her foot like it mattered. Undyne was damn close to doing the same. If the floor was built like everything else, she’d probably bring the tower down. “There are no monsters like you, we haven’t heard anything from Germania to Wales, and you are doing a horrendous job at showing your civility!”

“On two of the accounts, Louise is correct,” the old man spoke before Undyne could finish sucking in her breath. She clenched her teeth to keep in the yell. The brat would be getting the lesson later. At least the old human was acting like Asgore said a leader would. Undyne couldn’t risk disappointing her king. “We truly have not heard anything, let alone by these… phones you are talking about.”

“Then I’m gonna have to go look fer myself,” Undyne grunted out. She was honestly looking forward to it. The Underground got pretty boring when you memorized every glowing rock on the ceiling, but outside? She could spend the rest of her life learning the land! That was an idea. “Can’t sit around waiting for new to get here.”

“ACT-ually,” Colbert spoke up, well, yelled at first. Undyne gave him a sneer only to see his hand in front of the pink brat. Probably yelled to stop her. “That may be the smart decision. I highly doubt the appearance of other… monsters such as yourself will go unspoken across any kingdom. Searching for them could take some time, and if we do hear about them when you are gone, we would have no way to let you know where your friends are.”

Damn, he had a point. Undyne growled as she crossed her arms, the metal of her gauntlets scratching against one another. Her good eye looked at the ground. She hated it when other people talked like that. She couldn’t say anything to show them they were wrong!

“But in the meantime, I can look into possible locations for this… Underground,” the bald professor kept talking. “I’m confident I can find some reference or possible landmark to follow.” Undyne lifted her gaze to him, giving him a happy grin. He gave his own, but it was really weak. Dang though if that wasn’t a good idea!

Undyne had completely forgotten about the internet! If this dude was serious, he’d probably find the Mt. Ebott damn quick. That’d make it easy to find!

“Now _that’s_ an idea I like!” She pointed at him, boisterous as she could be. He should be loud to, he did a good thing! “You’re gonna wanna look for a place called Mt. Ebott though. Underground was built beneath it. I mean, you’ve heard of that place, right?” She didn’t like the unsure look he had. Alphys had that whenever Undyne asked for more mecha-animes.

“I am… unfamiliar with any landmass or mark called Mt. Ebott,” Colbert answered. Undyne sneered at the comment. Wasn’t his fault, hopefully. “But I’m sure that if it’s a mountain, I’ll have little trouble finding it. I can report to you as soon as possible.”

“Professor!” the girl called up now. Figures she’d try and ruin a good mood. “Are you suggesting my familiar run off and try to… and just abandon me?” The heck was this girl talking about? How the heck was it abandonment?

“If and when we find this Mt. Ebott and its… monsters,” the old man spoke up. Undyne looked at him. “I’ll be sending you with Undyne to look into them. If nothing else, you are undoubtedly the reason Undyne has appeared here in the Academy. That makes you the prime member of society to bridge relations with Undyne’s people.” The girl put on the proud smirk she seemed to love to wear. Too bad Undyne had more fun ripping it off.

“Fat chance of that,” Undyne spoke up. The girl gave her a funny look. Funny because it looked like she was getting ready to yell but was slapped. On some human like her, it looked good. “So far all this brat’s done is yell and call me her familiar or whatever. What makes ya think this punk is gonna be a bridge between monsters and humans?”

“Because if you two can get along, it will prove that all humans and monsters can.”

Undyne let out a slow, long, groan at the bald professor’s words. He really was like Alphys, throwing around all that logic and stuff. Just when Undyne thought she was in the right, he had to go and say something to throw her off. Alphys did that all the time, but at least she had food to give her!

“Fine, whatever, we wait,” Undyne waved her arms, clicking her tongue behind her teeth. “But you better be fast with whatever yer looking into. I’m not gonna be the last one to meet with Asgore when he meets with whoever’s in charge.”

“Asgore, can I assume that’s your king?” Undyne gave Colbert a look. It was her look, a look that got Sans to shut up, sometimes, and Papyrus to listen to her, always. “I-I mean no offense, it’s just odd to hear you call your king his name without a title.”

“Why’s that odd?” She parroted the question. “He helped train me since I was little. Be pretty weird if I called him King when we’re havin’ tea. Sides, I’d bet a tooth the big guy would want everyone to call him Asgore.” Yeah, he’d definitely do that. Undyne could see that now. “But when you meet him, you better call him king first. I _am_ his captain.”

“I feel that is one of many facts about yourself I will not soon forget,” the old man responded. He sounded a heck of a lot like Sans. Cool, confident, way more than he deserved to be. All that logic, too. “For now, I hope we have reached at least a tentative compromise. Colbert will search for this mountain of yours and, as soon as it is found, we will seek permission to send you and Ms. Vallière to it. Is that acceptable?” She wanted to leave now, but Undyne knew the old human would just use more of his logic.

“Sure, sure, that’ll work,” she waved off, not really happy with the situation. Still… it was kinda hard to stay mad right now. Afterall, she was _outside_. She felt herself smile again as she looked out the broken window behind the man. It was really hard to stay mad when she had a view like that, when she could feel with wind. 

Asgore was right. So was Gerson. There really was nothing like a good view of the surface. 

“That is… acceptable,” the pinkette spoke. Undyne felt her good mood tarnished. Figures. “But until that time you _are_ my familiar and you _will_ do as I ask, understand?” Uh, no, that was a no.

“Or, I’ll listen ta what you say, ignore it, and do what I want!” Undyne shouted back, leaning down to the punk. Undyne knew she was scary, but this human… she just stared right back up at her! Did she really toughen up that fast? Human were interesting. “Stop calling me your thing and maybe I’ll get past that attitude of yours.”

“ _My_ attitude!?” The punk shouted again. Was all she did shout? “You are the one who has broken more in the past hour then I ever have! That’s not to mention you speaking lowly of nobles who are clearly your betters.” Her betters? Ha!

“HA!” Undyne barked the laughter she felt. “Betters? There ain’t no way anyone here is _my_ better. I bet you couldn’t even lift a rock!”

“What does that have to do with proper behavior!?” The girl shouted back. She was on her toes, nose shoved right into Undyne’s face. She sneered back at the bratty human. “That only proves your nothing but a brute with sharp teeth!”

“I got teeth for eating and charm for days!” Undyne lifted her armored arms above her head with her yell. She felt like grizzly getting ready to tackle the punk! “You don’t got a single idea of how many kids look up ta me in the Underground! That kind of respect doesn’t come from bein’ some over stressed brat!”

“A brat am I!?” The pinkette was shouting back. If ever there was a brat, Undyne knew she was looking right at one. “Well you’re the familiar of a brat and you _are_ going to act as such!” She stomped her foot. It was pathetic, the room didn’t even shake!

“You wanna bet, punk?!” Undyne yelled back, pushing her face forward until her scales dragged over the brat’s face. She still didn’t back down.

“On my life as a noble, _familiar_!” She growled with her voice, something that Undyne did back in turn. There was no way this brat was going to-

“I’m glad to see you two are already seeing eye-to-eye.” Undyne whipped her face towards the old man. She felt the brat do the same, her pink hair hitting her armor. The human just chuckled with raised palms, the kinda expression Sans did a lot. It really pissed Undyne off. “For now, I believe our business is conclude. Professor Colbert will look into this mountain you hail from, as well as lookout for any talk of monsters roaming the land. I promise, Undyne, you will be among the first to know.”

Honestly, it wasn’t good enough. She should be out there looking right now. The idea of just sitting and waiting while Asgore was out making talk with other humans, Alphys was trying to work on new stuff, or Papyrus’s cooking lessons… She let out a growl as she stood to her tallest, away from the brat next to her. 

“In the meantime, Ms. Longueville will see you out,” the human spoke while pointing with his hand. Undyne turned to where he was waving. There was another human standing there, probably came in through the door during the screaming. Made sense.

Honestly, as far as humans went, she wasn’t too bad on the eyes. She had a good shade of green hair, tied up in a bun, a pair of thing glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, and she carried a small board in her hand. Probably notes or something. Alphys did that a lot. 

“Now, if everything is settled, I will need to see to… repairs.” Undyne felt a grimace pull at her lips at the reminder. Wasn’t a big deal if she broke her stuff, but other people’s things… that usually was a bad sign. It was kind of their fault, given how freaking fragile everything was. “Undyne, I hope you find the academy a welcoming to you.”

“Eh, we’ll see,” Undyne shrugged at the words. She had to admit, a part of her did it just to get the pinkette to act up. She really was fun to tease. “Can you at least point me to where I can get some grub? Nothing gets makes hungry like a good adrenaline rush.”

“That is understandable. Seeing the sky for the first time can do that.” The bald professor agreed. Undyne gave him a toothy grin. He was alright for a human. At least he wasn’t being some kind of royal brat like the pinkette. “I believe Ms. Vallière will be happy to show you the mess hall. It is nearly time for supper.” 

Supper? They had to be kidding. The only person Undyne had ever heard say that was Gerson, and he liked to act older than he was. It was better than talking in whatever gibberish they were before, but at least they could have talked like they weren’t from the stone age.

“Am I to expect my _familiar_ to be eating with nobles, professor?” Undyne felt her grin towards the professor turn into a more comfortable snarl. If only she could breathe fire. “Surely you can imagine the uproar of her eating at the same table as the others.”

“If they got a problem with me eating then they can sat it to my face,” Undyne let out with a large grin. She knew she was scary, and it was starting to be a good thing around this human brat. “Or, what, you expectin’ me to eat on the ground or something.”

For a moment, the pinkette said nothing. Just stared at Unydne right into her one good eye, smooth face snarled into her own look of displeasure. Undyne was pretty damn sure she was scarier than this half-pint punk, but it was pretty relative until she found the other monsters. But to her surprise, when the girl finally started talking again, said something other than another insult.

“Familiar,” the brat let out. “Let us eat _outside_.” She let it out between her clenched teeth. “I _cannot_ trust you to not damage anymore of the Academy, and at least outside you could avoid damaging the academy further.” This girl didn’t know the can of worms she just opened up.

“Sure you aren’t just tryin’ ta keep me to yourself?” Undyne took great satisfaction in watching the pinkette’s face light up like the Christmas trees in Snowdin. Still, eating outside… hard to say no to something that awesome. “But ya know what? Fine. If the rest of you _noble_ humans are as bratty as you, I can’t promise I won’t skewer them on sight, especially if they all start calling me this familiar crap.” If she was lucky, maybe Asgore really did need another human soul. Then this brat could be good for something.

“Agreed,” the girl’s teeth looked ready to crack in her jaw. Good, maybe if they did it would shut her up for a while. “Then let’s go. We’ve done enough damage to the headmaster’s office.” She spun on her heel and marched out of the room, passed the one good looking human. Undyne let out a breath of air through her nose.

Of all the humans she could have met, Undyne couldn’t understand why she had to get stuck up with one like her.  


Of all the familiars she could have summoned, Louise could not understand why she had gotten stuck with like Undyne.

She was rude, destructive, insubordinate, filthy, a hog, and one of the single most glutton like monstrosities she had ever met! Her only saving grace was her apparent love for the outdoors, something that Louise was fortunate to find she could already use her advantage. At least this way she would not have to risk damage to her own quarters, at least until she had found a more suitable means to gaining her familiar’s loyalty. 

The only, the _only_ , reason she had not blown the worthless familiar back into the wild with her magic was the supposed ‘monster race’ she spoke of. Louise was no stranger to politics, she knew that harming a representative of a foreign power was on par with a declaration of war. It was nearly impossible to believe what Undyne was speaking of, but if the headmaster and professor saw truth in her words, Louise was not at liberty to insult or correct them.

She could only wait until her familiar’s fantasies were disproven. Then she could properly reign in her creature. For the moment, she was doomed with a familiar that ate without fill, shook the earth with her every step, snarled at every command, and seemed content to mock Louise’s very existence.

Still… despite her abhorrent nature, Louise could not and would not suppress the giddy realization that she had done as promised to herself hours ago. Undyne as her familiar, summoned through the Spring Time Summoning Ritual, bound to serve her. She was easily more intimidating than any of the other creatures summoned, had high enough intelligence to speak, and declared her position of power under a king. A _king_!

Louise was a Vallière, and she would accept what had occurred only to improve upon it in the future. Such was the Rule of Steel, to harden the metal through work and discipline.

“This grub of yours ain’t too bad,” her familiar spoke up next to her. Louise gave her a disapproving look. 

She would do that to any idiot that spoke with their mouths full of food and hand grabbing greedily at more. Especially those were digging through their fourth serving of lamb meat and gardener’s salad. Honestly, her familiar ate like pigs in a sty, but at those creatures had a use for eating their fill. Undyne had eaten enough to send the servants into a frenzy.

“Could be a little warmer here n’ there, but least it’s better than the noodle packets Alphys usually cooks up.” Louise gave a snort of the words, especially at the crumbs that fell from between her familiar’s teeth. It was all gibberish to her and, until her familiar saw fit to explain them to her, they were meaningless. They were currently sitting outside the kitchen, next to the doors meant for the commoners. Louise could feel her disdain rise for hiving to sit here instead of in the cafeteria with her fellow nobles. But in truth, it was a minor offense compared to all else.

What was more important was deciding how best to care for the supposed ‘dignitary’ of the monsters. She would likely throw a destructive fit if she saw the pile of hay Louise had assembled in her room for her, not to mention the collar she expected a more proper familiar to wear. Those would have to wait.

“I will have to see to getting a stand for your armor in my quarters,” Louise spoke up. She said that while staring at the white gauntlet Undyne had dropped to the ground. It was still buried a good inch into the ground. “No proper suit of armor should be damaged or wasted through improper care.”

“That’s an idea I can get behind!” Undyne shouted following another great swallow food. Her smile was as menacing as ever, teeth longer than Louis’s fingers. Small blessings to go with her boisterous nature, Louise supposed. “Can’t have my steel gettin’ rusty on the ground. Stuff’s heavy to, so I can’t exactly wear it all the time. But what do ya mean your quarters? Do you mean your room?”

“Of course,” Louise dismissed the obvious answer with a wave of her hand. “Familiars are expected to be in the presence of their masters at all times. You’ll be expected to assist me in return.” Louise looked to the sky as she finished speaking. It was getting late. Perhaps another hour at most before the stars finally started to come out.

“I’m not up for sharin’ a room with a brat like you,” Undyne let out. Louise clenched her teeth. She could very nearly feel them crack. If one did, she would find risking war a worthy cost for blasting her familiar to the other side of the Academy. “Sides, who would want to bunk with a punk like you?”

“I could say the same for you and your abhorrent behavior!” Louise shot back. She pointed a finger at her familiar’s only good eye. The fish monster just swallowed the last of her food. “I was expecting to have a noble wolf or chimera for a familiar, not some stuck up fish who destroys property for fun.”

“Ain’t my fault your stuff is brittle,” her familiar defended, _poorly_. “Least you could do is make your tables out of metal. Gotta be a better choice than wood. Least you can hammer some steel back into place. Only thing wood’s really good for is burning.”

Louse felt her hand grate against her seat. The urge to blow her familiar off her feet and into the wall was immense. Just one well casted fireball spell and she would handily be raising a competent familiar, not some slob with scales for skin! But she couldn’t, not without angering the headmaster and Professor Colbert. A part of her wished she had summoned just some random commoner. At least then no one would care if she tore him apart!

“Look, I’ll say this straight, I don’t like ya,” Undyne final spoke. Louise scoffed at her familiar. At least she had no reason to worry about lies or deceit around her. “And it’s not hard to see you don’t like me. I ain’t taking that to heart. But if it’s gonna take your human leaders a while ta find the rest of the monsters, then I guess I gotta stay here. So if that’s the case, how about we just meet each other half way.”

“I will not be compromising with _my_ familiar,” Louise explained for the umpteenth time. Perhaps now was the good time to show this ‘monster’ just what it meant to be a monster. “You’ll be well cared for so long as you obey the rules of the Academy. There isn’t any more for you to understand.”

“Punk, you’re barks worse than the Dog Squads’ in Snowdin,” the familiar let out the unusual insult, teeth clenched together. Louise heard the marble table crack, probably her familiar’s monstrous strength grabbing it or something. 

But Louise didn’t falter. Honestly, she was already finding the damage something to expect around her familiar. At least it was the servants’ station and not anything belonging to the nobility. That would have been another story.

“You really don’t get what I’m trying to say. I don’t give a damn about what you think. All I care about is finding Asgore and making sure the rest of the monsters are okay.” Louise was still having a difficult time imaging any race suddenly appearing from underground. “But until I do, I’m _not_ gonna be the one to burn the bridge with you humans. My king wants peace and I’m damn well gonna make sure he finds it when he gets here.”

“How noble of you,” Louise sneered at her familiar. But… Louise would not be a hypocrite. “But it appears I’m in the same situation. The headmaster says that I will have to be the ambassador to whatever party meets your king. As a noble, I will not sully Tristian’s reputation or risk war.”

“Then hear me out, cause I’m doin’ my best ta not start another war either.” Louise was glad to hear her familiar talking seriously for the first time. “I don’t got a clue about half the crap you and your human leader up there in the tower were talking about, but I get that you’re the reason I’m out here. Thing is, I still gotta find my friends, and nothin’s gonna stop me from doin’ that.”

Louise listened, but she was still only one word away from blasting her familiar out of her seat. Give the state of the chairs and table they sat at, it was unlikely anything would be left once she did so.

“But that head honcho dude up there was right. If either of us screw up badly, things could go wrong from the monsters. I’m not about to let that happen.” Undyne snorted with her breath. Louise was almost impressed she could see the air from the breath. However, she was more disgusted. “You keep throwin’ around the noble and stuff, but tell me, can I at least expect you to act noble?”

“Of course!” Louise shouted at her familiar. Who did she think she was, questioning her nobility? She was Louise de La Vallière, there was no question to the matter! “It’s insulting for you to even insatiate I’m anything but. I’d forbid you from meals, but it appears you’ve eaten enough to last the week!”

“I ain’t wasting good food,” Undyne spoke up, snorting with laughter. Louise fumed. “But that’s part of what I’m talking about. If I’m stuck here till that Colbert guy finds Asgore and the monsters, you’re gonna have ta stop calling yourself my master and junk like that. I’m patient, everyone knows it, but I’m not gonna put up with that crap much longer.”

“I am not relinquishing my role as your master!” Louise stood up if only to slam her foot to the ground. Her familiar was a brute, plain and simple. So many she only understood brutish displays. Very well. “But seeing as I’m kinder than most other families, I’ll allow you a single reason why I should not demand you address me as master or you my servant. Just one!”

“Asgore’s a good guy, but do you think he’ll be jolly to hear you tried to make yourself my master?” Undyne gave a toothy grin with the words. Louise understood why immediately.

Her own face was pale from the obvious insinuation. Turning the vassal of a king into a servant was unheard of, for good reason. Undyne was her familiar, there was no way Louise could allow anyone to question that, but that was almost the same as a servant. If her king saw or heard that… then he might declare war.

Louise would not be the sole reason for Tristian going to war, no matter how unlikely the odds. She bit her tongue and clenched her hands. She was being trapped again, her one good act of magic in her entire life and it was being turned against her. Why was this happening to her? Why did this have to happen to her now of all times?!

“Hey, cheer up punk,” Undyne spoke up. Louise felt no reason to give _her_ familiar the attention she craved. “I’ve been doin’ plenty of research on humans with Alphys. I get you guys are pretty thick in the head, but you’re a determined bunch.” Then she slapped Louise’s back.

The Vallière noble felt herself get thrown from her feet by the blow. 

She rolled to a stop some distance away from the table, vision skewed and breath gone from her lungs. It took a moment for her to right herself, laying on the ground and eyes to the sky. It took the next for her to force air back into her chest, a deep gulping breath. The one after that, Undyne was right by her side.

“Geez, you okay?” she asked, unarmored hand hovering over Louise. “I’m gonna have to help bulk you up if we’re gonna be hanging out.” Louise, between her gulps of air, managed to screw a look of raw fury at the fish monster. Was that blow to the back meant to be taken so lightly? “Kinda hard for me to control my own strength. Props for actually staying awake though!”

This was what Louise was conflicted about. Undyne, her familiar, had the strength of an army in her every blow, but the discipline and respect of an unruly child! The nerve of her, the audacity! If only she were just some common thug or undisciplined brute. Then there would be no consequence for blasting fire at her! But no, the Rule of Steel…

“Here, let’s get you up.” Undyne spoke, grabbing at Louise’s arm.

Like she was some used doll, Undyne lifted her up and dropped her on her feet. With one hand, no effort, and the subtlety of a boulder. Her every action both confirmed and denied her story, Captain of a Guard beneath a king. All the strengths but none of the discipline!

“Seriously though, we’ve gotta at least tolerate one another,” Undyne kept talking. Didn’t she realize what she had done yet? Maybe she simply didn’t care… “I’ve gotta wait for Colbert to find the rest of the monsters and you’re gonna be the VIP or whatever for when we find them. So can we at least call a truce?”

There really wasn’t any other choice.

This wasn’t a real truce. This wasn’t Louise giving up her power over her familiar. It was a compromise at best. It was her making the best of a bad situation, just as her mother had taught her to do. She would work with Undyne for now, placate her delusional familiar until she could reign her in. Once she did, Louise knew she would have one of the greatest familiars ever to be summoned into the Founder’s lands. 

This wasn’t her admitting to any fault on her part. It certainly wasn’t her saying she’d simply let Undyne walk off with any monster race that Professor Colbert found, if any at all. Undyne was her familiar, and it would take more than a simple agreement to break that pact. She was branded, after all, marked just as Professor Colbert had said she was. 

Louise had her familiar. All she had to do now was wait until Undyne started to see how lucky she was.

“Agreed,” Louise finally spoke, shaking Undyne’s hand. The monster put on her over-done smirk.

It was the first time Louise had actually grabbed Undyne’s webbed hands. It was then she could tell just how monstrous she was. Next to the fact that it felt like she could break her hand in two with the grip, her entire hand was all scaly, but really smooth. It felt like a fish that wasn’t filleted yet, the kind her servants back at the manor would bring from the market before cooking. If nothing else, at least no one could accuse Louise of falsifying her magic now.

“Cool,” Undyne let out, letting go of her hand. “It’s getting late though ain’t it?” She asked as she turned her head to the sky. Louise didn’t need to know her familiar was right. Stars were already starting to peak out across the sky. She would have to return to her room soon for a good night’s rest. Tomorrow would be a day she could not take lightly.

“Indeed, so we should best go to sleep,” Louise spoke. “Fam… Undyne,” she began and caught herself, speaking her familiar’s name carefully. “I am sure I can have a servant bring a spare bed to my chamber’s sleep in. We should rest for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, should, but I’m gonna sleep out here.” Louise already felt the futility of the promise appear. 

“A noble is offering you a bed and you are deciding to throw the favor in my face?” Louise snarled out the words. Undyne wasn’t even looking at her. She was just leaning back in her seat and staring up at the sky. Were the stars more interesting than an offered bed from a noble family? “Are you already breaking your end of the bargain?”

“Given the shoddy work in that tower, I’m willin’ to bet a tooth I’d break more in your room then I would out here!” Undyne sounded almost thrilled at the idea. _Thrilled!_ This really was a mistake, and Louise was already paying for it. “But that ain’t it. In case you already forgot, I’ve been living in a cave all my life.”

With as much ceremony as she had put into her other actions, Undyne fell flat on her back, straight to the ground. Louise felt her feet leave the earth for a moment by the force of the blow. She only just barely managed to keep her footing.

“For the first time, I can finally sleep looking at the stars.” Louise blinked as she finished righting herself.

She was a noble. That meant she was far from uniformed or unintelligent. Undyne had told of her apparent prison underground, beneath a mountain and a barrier that surrounded it. Undyne really never had seen the night before. So she was going to spend the entire night, outside, in the cold, just to stare up at the stars. There wasn’t much Louise could say to that.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Louise could only ask the question, the answer already apparent.

Her familiar let out a chuckle before Louise could walk away completely. It was a bad idea, she knew it, but Louise would not be the noble to forego knowing enough about her familiar to control her. So with clenched teeth, she started what she hoped to be the last conversation with the fish humanoid that night.

“What is so amusing, familiar?” Undyne tilted her head up at her, the one good eyes she had looking at her for only a moment before looking back into the sky.

“Just thinkin’,” she began. “Gerson used ta tell me about the moon at night, how big it was an all. I’m just tryin’ ta figure out which one he was talkin’ about.”

Truly and idiot, within and without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what’s hard? Keeping everyone in character without ending the story early. How would the story end early? Undyne killing a bunch of humans and making her a wanted criminal. Bam goes the context. 
> 
> But hey! I gotta keep Undyne’s unintentionally destructive nature in check. And her pride. Louise… I have to keep her angry and unjustifiably proud? Funny how the hardest two people to keep in character are gonna be the main two of the plot. I can see the problems now…
> 
> All props for the cover go to G0966.


	3. Chapter 2: Long Blue Friendliness Spears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how we share the LOVE!

Undyne felt something warm fall against her eyes. That was what woke her up. That was weird. Did Papyrus try cooking in her house again? She didn’t need another fire. She raised her arm over her head, realizing as she did so that she was still wearing her armor. That was weirder. She usually hated sleeping in it. It was only when she blinked the sleep out of her eyes that she remembered why.

There wasn’t a ceiling above her, but a blue sky. She wasn’t lying on a bed, but green grass. There weren’t walls around her. There was nothing. She was sleeping outside. _Outside_ outside, really outside. The kind of outside she’d been thinking about since she was like two!

Undyne usually hated waking up in the morning. But she couldn’t help the grin that split her face right now. It was the best kind of weird there was.

“Ahahaha!” She laughed aloud, feeling the joy bubbling in her like it had yesterday, _yesterday_! “Wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t fake. This is real. _Real!_ ” She threw her hands up into the air with the yell, still lying flat on her back and looking up at the sky. The sky with clouds and birds and a sun and stars last night. It was there and it was still just as amazing as before! There was no way she was ever gonna get tired of it!

She let her arms drop back to the ground. She felt them indent into the earth. Made a nice boom sound. It was only after the sound of the impact faded that Undyne realized there was a noise of fright behind her. Must have been one of the humans. She tilted her head back to get a good look at them.

There weren’t a lot of them, at least not compared to how many monsters Undyne usually saw in busy parts of the Underground, but they definitely knew she was there. They were dressed pretty weird, but so were the brats from yesterday. At least Unydne was able to recognize what these humans were dressed as. Maids.

They were a bunch of maids, carrying baskets and trays around. Every one of them was giving Undyne a good look before they shuffled off to do whatever. They were all scurrying around one of the stone buildings, the one the pinkette punk got food from. Kay, one of the other humans brought the stuff out, but the point was food came from there. Food… Yup, she was hungry.

“Aaaaand up!” Undyne spoke as she rolled onto her back. She gave a push with her arms, sending her into the air before landing right back on her feet. She loved the dull boom it made when she hit the earth, almost as much as the small gasps of fright from the humans. It was great, she could scare them without even being near them!

She turned around, giving a quick pop of her neck. Sleeping outside? Freaking amazing! Sleeping on the ground? Not so much. Undyne would have to get a bed made up for her or something. That could wait though. She had hours to worry about that. Food? That was more important.

Undyne kept her grin up as she walked towards the humans. Asgore did say that smiles were a great way to disarm people. Given the way the humans were struggling to hold onto those trays of theirs, he was definitely onto something.

“Hey!” Undyne called out. One of the maids did drop her plate. Geez, she knew she was scary, but that was excessive. “Whoa, calm down. I was just gonna ask where I could get some grub.” Undyne waved her hands at them as she approached. 

“U-Um… I-I believe the kitchen! Yes, the kitchen can help you!” One of the maids shouted as she pointed at the door in the building. It was made of wood. “Please ask them! I-I’m sure they will be able to assist you!” 

“Kay, tha-” Unyne let the word die in her throat as the humans starting walking off like their tails were on fair. Geez, that was just rude. She even asked politely and everything. Undyne gave a quick sigh. Whatever, it was probably just too early for them. Usually was for Undyne. Besides, there was food to find.

Took only a few steps to reach the door. Gripping the handle, Undyne gave it a push. Nothing. She blinked at it, pushing it a little harder. That was weird, the humans just came out of there. Maybe she just wasn’t pushing hard enough. Easy way to fix that! Undyne pulled back her arm and gave the door a hard shove.

It flew inwards and clattered to the ground, pieces of it flying about. Undyne gave another sigh at the sight. Everything really was fragile up on the surface.

“What in the Founder’s name!?” Some human was shouting inside. Little wonder why. “Who broke the door?! Why was that necessary?! Why I’ll… I’ll…” Undyne finally saw who was talking, around the same time they saw her. Wasn’t very impressive, but given the size of that hat he was wearing, the human was probably the chef. He even had the gray hair to go with it. She made sure to give him a big smile. Best way to disarm and all. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Not used to your fragile human stuff yet,” Undyne apologize as she walked in. She took a deep breath of the air. Man the air smelled good! “But what are ya cookin’? That stuff smells awesome!” She gave a fist pump, the best way to show she was excited. The human was just shaking. Oh, and he had that surprised look on his face. Undyne knew she had to get used to humans looking like that.

“O-Oh! Um… uh, I-I apologize!” The human suddenly spoke up. Undyne lost her smile as he bowed at her. The heck was he apologizing for? Wasn’t she the one that broke his door? Humans were weird. “I wasn’t aware that… that we would be serving… you.” Duh, of course not!

“Well how would ya?” Undyne asked, putting her hands to her hips. It got quiet all of the sudden. At least the sound of boiling water was still loud enough. She knew that from all her pasta cooking lessons with Papyrus. “I just came in lookin’ for somethin. The humans outside told me ta come here to get some food. Am I in the right spot?”

“Of course! Yes, just please wait a moment while we prepare something for you.” Wait, what? Like something special? “We are still in the midst of preparing a caviar dish with lamb roast for the nobles. I-If you allow me some time, I am sure I can make another for you.”

“Okay, one, calm down,” Undyne spoke up, raising a finger to the man. He shut up pretty fast. Probably helped that she was looking down at him. Humans were weird and short. “Two, I don’t need all that fancy stuff. Why’d you think I would?”

“Uh… b-because yesterday, Master Vallière, she requested food for you. There were clear- _implicit_ instructions that you were a member of a foreign kingdom’s court.” Well, yeah, but that didn’t answer Undyne’s question. “We would never assume to dishonor you or your kingdom with food hastily prepared or improperly ordered.”

“Seriously?” Undyne asked aloud, arms falling back to her sides. The human didn’t look like he was excited by the word. He just had that same dumb human expression. “Look, the food yesterday was awesome, but I’m just hungry. I don’t need a four-course meal or anythin’ like that. Don’t you have any pasta ‘er bread lying around?” Carbing up was important to a good workout, and Undyne would be damned if she didn’t have all the energy she could before she let loose today!

“I-I do, but it would be inappropriate, _very_ inappropriate for me to give you such a simple food alone.” Okay, this was just getting annoying now. It must have shown on Undyne’s face, cause the human was starting to sweat. Room was still pretty quiet for a kitchen. “B-But if you are willing to wait, I-I can make up a grand dish! Yes, that! I c-can make something… stupendous!” Final straw.

“Punk, if you won’t make me something that simple then I’ll just do it myself!” Oh heck yeah! Why didn’t she think of this earlier! She gave Papyrus cooking lessons all the time. This would be a piece of cake! The usual shocked human look meant she was probably on the right track.

Undyne walked past the human, stripping off her gauntlets as she did so. It was always hot in a kitchen. Couldn’t cook right while wearing metal heavier than the grill itself! Speaking off, where were the tools? Stove was kinda obvious, but she couldn’t see the gas or timer on it. Weird, these humans must have been trying to cook old school. Usually didn’t work out when Asgore tried that.

“M-Ma’am!” The human shouted as he walked quickly behind her. Undyne gave herself two guesses what he was gonna say. First one didn’t count. “I understand we are not-have not-performed to your specifications, b-but I assure you there is no need to take such drastic-”

“This ain’t drastic!” Undyne shouted as she took of her both her gauntlets. She tossed them onto a nearby table. One of the legs gave out. Everything humans made really were fragile! “I cook for myself back home all the time! If you punks can’t even make a meal without it soundin’ like you’re setting up for a grand ball, then I’ll just cook it myself. Isn’t that called a win-win?” She started to unclasp her torso by the pauldrons. It may have been the most kickass piece of her armor, but damn if it wasn’t the most annoying to take off and put on. 

“You cook for… yourself?” The human sounded surprised by that. Did she look like she was that bad at cooking? He must have just been too scared of her still. She had to keep her calm. “W-Why? Surely a member of a kingdom’s court could order food every-” Calm gone.

“Cause cookin’ is something I enjoy doin!” Undyne shouted, giving a good pull of her armor as she did so. The torso snapped off. She gave a heated sigh of pleasure as the fresh air hit her. Would have been better if she was outside, but that would happen pretty soon. At least her she had somewhere to put her stuff. “You can’t understand something as simple as that, then make way for me ta’ show you how it’s done!” 

Undyne tossed her torso at the same teetering table that had her gauntlets. The weight of the metal hitting the table top sent the whole structure to the floor. At least her stuff wasn’t on the ground, technically. The humans were freaking out about it though, the wusses. 

“I… No, please, at the very least allow me to cook with you.” The human shook his head before he began talking to her. Took Undyne that long to realize he was looking a little south before he met her eyes. “I can show you where the tools are a-and perhaps you may allow me to make a grand meal for some…one of your standing.”

“My standing?” Undyne questioned as she undid the clasps of her boots and greaves. This stuff was the easiest to take off. She was done before she even started talking to the human again. “The only thing I’m standing on are my boots! What makes you think I’m any better than you?” Undyne wasn’t even sure why she asked it. Something about how the human was acting was just irking her. The kids she could handle. This human, he was acting like some brownnoser with an agenda. 

Undyne tossed what was left of her armor towards the pile that was once a table. She thought she heard the floor crack, but ignored it. If stone couldn’t even handle her, then this place was in danger. She looked back at the gray haired man, hands to her hips and lips twisted into a smile. Had to disarm him to get the truth. 

But he was looking at everything but her face. The hell? What was he doing? Undyne gave a quick look around the room, seeing if any of the other humans had the brain cells necessary to help her out. But they were all just staring at her, looking her up and down with those stupid human expressions. Wide eyes, open mouth, and a dumb look over all. Where they surprised to see a monster or were they checking her out!?

“Hey!” Undyne shouted at the human chef. He jumped at her yell. Good. The rest of the humans did, too. Even better! “Case all of this is a surprise to ya, I am a monster, I am a woman, and I am gonna get myself something to eat. Are you gonna help me or do I have takeover yer kitchen!?” She motioned herself up and down with her arms, loving the feeling of the air across her bare scales. Too bad she couldn’t focus on that now. 

“I-I’ll help! I’ll help!” The human picked up. There was the spirit! Undyne gave him a huge grin to celebrate. Sucking in the air, practically tasting the food that was drenching it, she spoke on.

“Awesome!” She bellowed, pumping her arm up and down. “Then let’s get ta work! We’re gonna need to need some eggs if we’re gonna make an omelet, and I call dibs on _pulverizing_ them!” Undyne slammed her fists together. The humans yelled out various levels of screams at the boom she made. Wimps and wusses, the lot of them.

“O-Okay, okay! I-I-I’ll get the eggs!” The chef ran to one direction, pointing at humans as he did so. Good! With the humans help, Undyne knew she’d be able to make the best omelet she ever had, cause it was one she was gonna be making on the surface!

“Sweet, now if he’s gettin’ the eggs, I just need to-”

“ _Familiar!_ ” Even Undyne felt her head bob and rise at the volume of the yell. Her grin vanished as she tilted her head, looking for the familiar voice. Didn’t take her long to find the pinkette.

“Morning, punk!” Undyne yelled out to the familiar brat, waving at her from across the kitchen. The brat didn’t look happy, but that was better than the dumb look of surprise she usually wore. “You comin’ in for breakfast, too?”

“Food?!” The pinkette yelled again. “You broke down the door to the kitchen because you were hungry?! What kind of court are you apart of that allows such reckless damage?! No, on second thought, do not answer that.” The punk put her hand to her head. “Besides, breakfast ended hours ago! It is lunch that’s near approaching.”

“Seriously?” Undyne asked. She must have slept in. Guess the outside air made her drowsier than usual. She’d have to work on that. “Sorry, usually I get up early. Guess without an alarm my schedule got messed up.”

“That is unacceptable!” Louise shouted again. Geez, Undyne was glad she was doing something, but she was honestly missing how quiet she was when she put on that dumb look of surprise. “You are supposed to inform me before you do any of these reckless actions of yours! At least then I may be able to… to…” Oh yeah, that’s the one.

Weird, usually the humans only did that after Undyne did something. But there the long haired brat was, staring at Undyne with those wide eyes and gaping jaw. Least now she was as quiet as the rest of the room. Usually Undyne had to do something like shake the ground, or break one of the humans’ fragile things, or take off her armor… oh yeah! All her armor was off! That must have been it.

“What, surprised by my bare scales?” Undyne twisted one of her arms, letting her ripped limb show itself off. She ended with a great flex, putting her fist right next to her head. That really showed off her stuff. “Not used ta seein’ monsters like me, are ya?” Even Undyne knew that was a dumb question. How could the brat be used to that?

“No… I suppose I am not,” the punk let out. She was shaking her head, hair waving a bit more with each wave. Maybe it’d come off if she shook hard enough. That’d be fun to watch. “Your… scales and webbing aside, what is that attire you are wearing?” Wait, her clothes? That was why the human got all quiet? Geez, these guys were dumb. Hopefully Asgore and the rest of the guys were having more luck on their end.

“You mean my tank top?” Undyne pinched and pulled at the thin material. She liked it cause it made it easy to move. Wasn’t supposed to be eye-catching. She had clothes for that… back in the Underground. Well, crap. “Or you talkin’ ‘bout my jeans? They’re nothing special.”

“Well of course they aren’t,” the brat spoke up. Undyne felt a smile stretch across her lips, one that acted like frowning was a good idea. Made her lips end up somewhere in the middle. “But it’s… difficult to appraise them in the servant quarters. Come, we’ll have our discussion outside. We’ve troubled the help enough.” Without waiting for a word of confirmation, the punk just walked right back out the way she came from. Door way with no door. 

That little brat, acting like Undyne was just gonna roll over and do as she asked. What kind of human did she think she was, acting all high and mighty when she could barely even lift a pebble off the ground? Then again… Undyne was the one who broke down the door… Eh, that made them even. Still had a point though. If these humans were working it would’ve been pretty mean of Undyne to keep them from doing that. Man, diplomacy was hard. How did Asgore expect to do this full-time? She did not envy the big guy.

“Hey, human,” Undyne spoke up to the returning chef. He shook at her voice. Undyne made sure to give him the same wide-faced grin. “I’m trustin’ ya to make somethin’ good. Can’t let that brat get too worked up. Be bad if Asgore found out I made a bad impression on you guys.”

“O-Oh yes, of course! I’ll… I-I’ll have a servant inform you when it is done.” Servant? The heck? Eh, whatever. There were a lot weirder names he could have used other than that. 

“Good to hear!” She gave him a good slap on the back. She heard something pop. Must have been some other dish a human was working on. That was good, meant that got motivated! Undyne turned and walked out the arch way to the kitchen. She kinda turned it into that when she blew down the door. Doorways needed doors. Arch ways were just openings. 

Not even two steps outside did she see the human punk waiting for her, arms crossed and wearing the weirdest pout on her face. She looked like the kids in Snowdin when they didn’t get the right presents on Christmas. It would’ve been cute if she wasn’t trying to be such a brat.

“Where is your armor?” She asked first. Course it was a question that made no sense. “At least while you are wearing that dark steel you had an air of control. Now you look like horribly malformed Plebian.” It was like this brat wanted to get killed!

“Hate ta break it to ya, but that armor is heavy!” Undyne threw her arms out with the declaration. “I wear that on the job, but when it’s time for me ta relax there’s no way I’m gonna be marching around in the stuff. Oh, and looking malformed? Duh, I’m a monster! If anything _you’re_ the hideous one!” Wow, the human turned red.

“How _dare_ you!” The pinkette shouted, even stomping down her foot like it was supposed to be scary. It was about as scary as Papyrus setting up his traps. Undyne crossed her arms at the whining punk. “How dare you mock me like I’m some Plebian! How dare you! Why I’ll… I’ll…!” Then the brat pulled out some stick.

Undyne tilted her head at it. What was that supposed to be, a wand? Maybe, a lot of Alphys’s shows said that humans needed that to do magic. She knew humans had some kind of magic from that stuff, but it was pretty weak in comparison to monster magic. Sides, not like it would’ve mattered any-.

“Fireball!” Undyne’s world exploded.

Something hit her, _hard_. She didn’t see it coming and she definitely didn’t have time to put up anything. It was just some kind of… of explosion! It went off right in her face! That explained why when she was able to open her eyes again she was looking up at the sky. She blinked at it.

“What… in the hell…” She was able to spit out. She wasn’t hurt, not really. Undyne had taken much worse blows than that in Waterfall, usually by letting the rocks hit her while they fell down waterfalls. Sides, magic on a monster was about as useful as fighting fire with fire. Asgore told her that. But still… the hell?

Undyne sat up slowly, shifting her webbed fingers through her hair. Matting it down made it easy to feel if any of her scales got knocked loose. Thankfully there were no new bumps, just the lot she got from training over the years. That was good. But geez! The heck hit her anyways? For that answer, all she had to do was look forwards.

First thing she saw sitting up was the pinkette, holding her hands to her mouth and looking pretty terrified. Weird, usually Undyne had to stand above a human with a grin to get that expression, or their dumb one. At least this one had emotion.

“U-Undyne!” She stuttered. “I-I apologize! Profusely! I had no intention to harm you that way! It was just… I mean…” she was rattling off for no reason. Wait, did she do that?

“The hell you’d do?” Undyne asked her, shaking her head left and right. Didn’t have a headache; that was good. Still, comfortable as it was, she couldn’t stay on the ground forever. She pushed herself till she was standing. Would’ve been towering over the human if she was standing closer to her. “Felt like a freight train just ran into me.”

“That was… my magic,” the human spoke up. Wait, her magic? Undyne knew it! Humans could do magic! But then what the hell was that?

“Then why’d ya say Fireball?” Undyne asked as she got closer. She rolled her shoulders, feeling the muscles work. No kinks or bruises. That was good. That would have made the outside air hard to enjoy. Heh, outside. “Felt more like some kinda explosion went off in my face. Pretty damn sure it sounded like one, too.”

“I-It was a mistake!” She suddenly shouted. Undyne felt a small pulse in her head. So much for no headache. “I-I was… I was distracted! So my spell naturally was distorted. Yes. If I were of sounder mind, you would have been set ablaze!” Did she really think that? Humans really were dumb. At least they were determined.

“Doubt it,” Undyne returned. “Given the stuff Asgore usually threw at me during training, it’d take a lot more than some human spell ta do more than that to me.” She gave a small grin at the human, not as big as she’d like, but enough. Too bad she couldn’t yell at the headache to go away. The past taught her a hundred times over that didn’t work.

“Well of course not!” the punk shouted again. Geez, she was either too loud or too quiet. There really was no in between! “I-I am just a student! You’re king is a ruler and therefore far more practiced than I am at the moment.” Yeah, a moment that wouldn’t change no matter how much time passed. “But on the topic of magic, I have class to attend.”

“Wait, magic class?” Undyne asked incredulously. They had that? Geez, guess the humans had to go through a lot of weird training to use their magic right. They were no monsters, so it made sense, she guessed. “What am I gonna do then? I’m not gonna sit inside and watch you humans wave sticks all day.”

“We do far more than that, fam… Undyne.” The brat’s yell fell into some soft tone of her name. Must have really doused the fire for her to turn around like that! Well, she still had that scowl going. The punk needed some work if she was going for intimidating. “But for now, you will remain outdoors with the other familiars summoned yesterday. Does that suit you?”

Staying outside all day? Oh yeah, Undyne could live with that.

Not saying a word in defiance? Louise was pleased with that.

“So what’s there for me to do?” Undyne asked still. Of course she did. “Not that I’m complaining ‘bout the outdoors, but there’s gotta be something I can do ta keep myself moving. Like, you got any games or training area I can work in?” Her every word was a conundrum, a puzzle that Louise had no patience to solve.

“There are none,” Louise responded quickly. “A fa… You are supposed to await outside until lessons are over. Then, we are to have the remaining time today and tomorrow to learn of one another.” It was the Rest of the Summoning. A simple act that this monster didn’t seem to understand.

“That’s cool, but it doesn’t give me anything to do.” She had her hands to her hips. Louise would have to ask later what that material she was wearing was made of. It looked absolutely drab. “You don’t seriously expect me to sit still and do nothing for a good hour, do ya?” She did, but Louise realized she no longer could.

“Entertain yourself with the other familiars,” she waved her hand at the group of them. Her fellow students were giving their own orders to their beings. Single sentences that were immediately understood. A shame the same didn’t apply to her own. “I am sure you can find some means to commune with them.”

“How, they’re a bunch animals?” Undyne waved her hand at them. “They got not clothes, or weapons, or anything damn it!” She threw out her arms at that. “I’m not Sans, ya can’t give me nothin’ ta do and think that I’ll… is that a dragon?” Louise could not remember a time she was ever so happy to have a conversation derailed.

She followed Undyne’s gaze, her single eye, towards the creature in question. It was Tabitha’s dragon, a grand beast that was easily amongst the most impressive summons of the ritual, Undyne herself being the obvious best. Said blue dragon was currently lying on its side, the small mage Tabitha standing just by it. She was probably giving some instructions to not fly away and not to eat the smaller familiars.

“Yes, that is a dragon,” Louise began. “An impressive familiar summoned by Tabitha. As you both are summons, I am sure there is a way for you to-”

“Hey! Blue-Hair!” Undyne yelled out as she starting walking over towards Tabitha. Louise felt her heart race as her fellow student turned towards Undyne, a bored expression across her face. “Is that a dragon? Did you summon it?”

“Yes,” Tabitha answered in a single word. She didn’t do anything else. She just held her book to her chest and gripped her staff. The dragon behind her twisted its head, easily by its long neck. Louise was still a bit frozen by Undyne’s sudden interjection. 

“That’s awesome!” Her monster familiar let out. Louise wasn’t sure what to do anymore. “What’s its name? Gotta be something cool.”

“Sylphid,” Tabitha replied simply again. The dragon looked at her master before moving gaze over towards Undyne. Her back to Louise, the Vallière noble could only assume her familiar was grinning with that same mad expression. “Why?”

“Why? Why what? It’s a freakin’ dragon!” Undyne shouted again as she threw her arms towards the blue beast. Even the dragon seemed perplexed by her familiar’s actions. At least Louise wasn’t alone. “I bet that thing could fly around the world in like a day! I mean with those wings how couldn’t you?!” She was sounding excited. Maybe this would keep her outside.

That was before the dragon swooped its claw towards Undyne, lifting the monster into the air with a quick grip and throw.

Louise shouted something, but she honestly wasn’t sure what or to who. She could make out Tabitha waving her staff, maybe casting her own magic as well. The blasted blue dragon just turned over onto its stomach, letting the free-falling Undyne land right onto its hump. 

“Whoa! That was awesome!” Undyne shouted again, pumping her fists into the air. It made Louise freeze. Awesome? She was nearly killed! “It takes a lot ta get me off the ground. Maybe cause I’m out of that armor, but still, that was sweet!” 

In a display of her clearly grand physique, Undyne swung one of her legs over the dragon, pushing off of its hump with both arms. It allowed the fish monster to tumble over the dragon’s wing, flipping twice deftly through the air before landing in a smooth crouch on the ground. She twisted back towards the blue beast with a proud grin, red hair waving behind her like a tail. Louise chose then to go off.

“Tabitha!” She shouted at her fellow student. She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “Control your familiar! Of all things it could have done, that was easily the most unprovoked and ludicrous of actions it could have taken! Attacking mine so needlessly is a clearly poor demonstration of your ability to-”

“Chill out punk!” Louise felt her words cut off. More by the sudden blow to her shoulder than Undyne’s interruption. Did she attack her? No… she just put her webbed hand on her shoulder. “The big guy here was just showin’ me what it’s capable of. Guess that means it’s my turn now.” What? Oh, that couldn’t be good. It wasn’t helped by the sight of her familiar cracking her neck and cupping one of her fists.

“F-Undyne,” Louise quickly caught herself. “I understand Sylphid insulted you just now, but a dragon is vastly superior in terms of strength. Its size alone is enough to challenge many mages of even line class. Let Tabitha and I deal with its rude behavior.” Undyne just gave her a look, her look. The one with the screwed lips and quirked eye. It annoyed Louise as much as her familiar’s desire to commit disobedience. 

“Insult? The hell was the insult? I just said it was awesome!” Undyne put back on that shark grin. “Now I’ve got to impress it!” Like it was the end of the discussion, Undyne marched back towards the dragon. Tabitha was at least wary as Louise was.

“Wait,” she spoke simply, putting up her staff between Undyne and the dragon. At least her familiar stopped when told. “Why?”

“Why what?” Undyne asked Tabitha. Louise was close to screaming. “Why am I gonna answer yer dragon’s challenge? Cause I’m not gonna be beatin’ in a contest of strength!” Again, as if that was a proper answer, Undyne pushed Tabitha’s staff out of the way, walking up to the dragon.

Sylphid looked wary now, not that Louise could blame the blue dragon. However, it was its fault for attacking her familiar so suddenly, launching her into the air. A single mistake could have seriously hurt Undyne. If her familiar was going to match the feat, somehow, then it was fair. She didn’t have much to worry though.

Undyne was unarmed. She wasn’t even adorned in that ridiculously heavy armor that she usually wore. At best, in the best case scenario, she’d attempt to lift or move the dragon, be disappointed, and then Louise could go to classes with less to worry about. It may even give this monster a bit of humility. Perhaps she’d have to discuss with Tabitha about-

“Kyuuuu!” The shout from the dragon rocked Louise’s train of though. The sight that met her eyes destroyed her plans.

Undyne picked up Sylphid. 

Undyne, her familiar who was only a head or two taller than her, had picked up a dragon that was easily a dozen times her own size. With two out stretched hands, legs split at equal lengths, her fish monster was lifting up the blue dragon like a paper weight. The sight was… impossible.

“Ha!” Undyne let out some kind of bark, maybe of victory. “Told ya I’d beat ya in strength!” She announced again. She apparently did, because she started to move. Even with the dragon atop her, held up by her two hands, Undyne was able to move her footing until she was facing Louise. The grin across her face was as expected as the sun in the sky. It was no less annoying.

Louise, however, was too stupefied to speak. Her familiar’s strength was far beyond simply enormous. It was… ridiculous. She was lifting a dragon for the founder’s sake! A dragon that was easily large enough to carry a small part on its back and take to the skies. A dragon large enough to eat Undyne several times over and not be filled! Louise was able to spare a look at Tabitha. Her fellow student had an uncharacteristic look of surprise across her features as well. At least they were in good company.

“KyuuuUUUUuuuUUU!” Sylphid shouted again, voice changing in pitch. Louise didn’t need thought to know why. Undyne was crouching and standing with the dragon still in her arms. She didn’t even look as if she was fatigued. 

“Oh yeah! It’s like free weights!” She shouted the odd phrase into the air. Louise watched as the fins on the side of her familiar’s head flapped, her long red mane moving in tandem with the action. “If you’re the heaviest thing in the yard, I bet I could lift every other animal and you. You know what, I’m gonna do just that!” Oh no she wasn’t!

“Familiar!” Louise shouted Undyne’s title. “You have proven your point! Release Tabitha’s dragon at once!” She stomped her foot with the words, staring at the monster with what she hoped to be a smoldering expression. Undyne didn’t look fazed in the slightest.

“Nah, I’m good!” She shouted back, twisting around on the balls of her feet. Sylphid was quiet now. “Pretty sure this dragon is up for it, too. Can’t be often somethin’ this big gets to be carried around!” That was entirely beside the point.

“Fine,” Tabitha suddenly spoke, earning Louise’s immediate attention. She stared at the blue haired girl, who was looking up at her dragon. “Safe?”

“What, for me or the beast?” Undyne laughed at her question. She was the only one. Louise was still focused on her familiar, on the blue scaly arms that showed a definition of muscle she hadn’t noticed before, allowing the fish familiar to lift the dragon. She was undecided if it was a benefit to having such an improperly made shirt. “Don’t worry punk, I ain’t gonna hurt the dragon. Pretty much doubt it’d be able to do much to me!” Louise believe it. 

Then, as if to prove some unneeded point, Undyne let go with one of her hands. Now she was holding up easily a few dozen times her own weight with one arm. She did it with a bright grin and flex to her free arm, showing off her strength with that mad smile. 

In the very least, no one could possibly say Louise had summoned a simple familiar. 

“We… We should go,” Louise found herself speaking to Tabitha. “Undyne… she won’t do anything… damning.” It was the only word she found herself able to honestly say. Tabitha gave a wordless nod, giving her dragon a long look.

“KyuuuUUUUU!” Sylphid let out as Undyne lifted her higher into the air, somehow. Undyne laughed with the dragon’s cry. The laughter of the monster was almost as frightening as her titanic strength. If nothing else, it attracted the remaining familiars. It was of little surprise that Louise’s fellow nobles were lengths back. 

Louise didn’t attempt to think of another word to give her familiar. Her mind was still catching up with the display of strength. She needed to think. She needed to go to class. At least there she would be able to dedicate her mind to something other than Undyne’s near maddening strength. She walked ahead towards the lecture hall with Tabitha behind her, her familiar’s laughter filling the air. 

When she entered the stone halls, it felt as if a gentle blanket was lain over her fears. There was little reason to worry now, at least towards her position with Undyne. Her familiar was many things, clearly, but she had yet to speak dishonestly. She wouldn’t harm the other familiars and it was unlikely she would risk losing her lead to her people. She would stay in the garden, she would stay active with Tabitha’s dragon, and she would remain proof that Louise was no longer the Zero.

She wasn’t a Zero. It was enough of a statement to bring a cheerful smile to her face.

“Having a good day, Zero?” The grin fell as soon as the words met her ears. Louise turned her head to see Kirche walking to keep pace with her, the fiery red head folding her arms beneath her needlessly ample chest. “And after such a _curious_ display from that familiar of yours.”

“How could I not be having a good day Zerbst?” Louise countered. She entered through the door way to the lecture hall as she spoke, moving up the aisles to her seat. She wanted one by the window today. “After the display I witnessed with Tabitha, it would be an insult for me to feel anything other than pride.”

“Pride for your familiar?” The cows returned. She sounded annoying as ever, especially with the seemingly perpetual grin on her face. Undyne was terrifying and intimidating. Kirche’s was just annoying. “That malformed thing? Wouldn’t you need more than simple strength to have any sense of pride for it? How can you be so prideful when your familiar will not even listen to you?”

“Her name is Unydne,” Louise spoke. She said it so the Germanian cow could hear her, but she said it for herself, too. She was Undyne. She was her familiar, but she was more than that. The professor and headmaster had confirmed as such. She was a noble, but they were her teachers. “And she does listen to me. She merely… She apparently serves directly under a king named Asgore, a ruler of monsters.”

“Monsters?” Kirche asked, open hand to her lips. They went there often. “Hideous as she seems, she’s at worst a bit over zealous with her actions. One can hardly call her a monster. A beast, perhaps, one that could be of use in bed, with her stamina…” She let out what had to be a half-hearted chuckle.

Louise looked at her familiar, doing pushups on the grass aside the other student’s familiars. A couple of them were sitting on her back. No, Louise corrected herself. Tabitha’s dragon was on her back. The other familiars were atop that. If Louise was despondent of many things, she could at least take comfort in her familiar’s undeniable strength. 

“She called herself a monster,” Louise corrected. “She made it _very_ clear to both Professor Colbert and Headmaster Osmond than she was a monster, living in some place called the Underground aside other monsters, ruled by monsters, and everything else involving monsters. I’m sure she’d be happy if you called her one.”

“Strong,” Tabitha spoke up, short as always. Louise didn’t bother giving the over achiever attention, she didn’t need any. Besides, her dragon had assaulted Undyne. “But scary.” That got her attention though.

“Scary?” She asked the blue haired noble incredulously. “Ha! She’s a fish out of water gasping for air! You saw her when _I_ first summoned her. She tore up the yard like some dog without a leash, making arm and legs swings without restraint. That’s not even to mention the damage she did to the headmaster’s office.”

“I find it hard to _not_ be afraid of someone who can damage the Headmaster’s office and leave unscathed,” Kirche added on. She grinned as Louise shot her a hard sneer. “But, for a grown woman’s curiosity, what did she do to damage old Osmond’s office? Snap a pen?” Louise snorted. If only.

“After shattering his windows, she proceeded to demolish his desk by dropping her over-weighted gauntlet on it. She only stopped when she slammed her webbed fist on it, letting everything on the desk fly about the room.” Louise could distinctly remember the exasperation she felt when Undyne had done that. She bit her lip as the feelings of rage resurfaced. “That’s not counting her breaking down the door to the servant’s quarters earlier.” 

It didn’t help that her familiar had moved on in her exercise, lacking nothing in the shear ridiculousness of them. She’d gone from doing pushups with hundreds of stones worth of weight on her back to lifting Tabitha’s blue dragon in the air! Louise could see the shark like grin on Undyne’s face, especially when she began to do some sitting exercise with the beast in her hands. At least the dragon itself didn’t appear any more frightened. 

How humorous the world was now, worrying that Undyne would scare a dragon.

“Very scary,” Tabitha spoke again. Louise had already given up talking to the girl. Walls were better conversations than the noble was. “Very strong.” At least she was right there.

“She has to be,” Louise found herself saying. There wasn’t much else to say as the nobles watched their familiars through the class room windows. Until Professor Colbert showed up, it was hardly as if there was anything else more important to discuss. “According to her, she was the _Captain_ of her king’s Royal Guard.”

“Oh, now that is impressive,” Kirche spoke up. Louise loathed the tone of her voice. Maybe it was just the sound. “A captain directly under a king. Now I’m simply forced to ask why she is so accepting of being here, especially under false pretenses.” Louise growled through her teeth. She didn’t need an imagination to know what the cow was insinuating

“ _My familiar_ , summoned just yesterday, _by me_ , is waiting for word of where the rest of her kind is,” Louise turned enough to poke at Zerbst chest, between her two oversized fat bags. “Headmaster Osmond explained to her clearly the futility of running out into the country side without direction. _I_ was able to show her that staying here was the preferable option.” A half-truth meant more than a total lie.

“Oh, come now little Zero,” Kirche spoke that damnable name. Louise made no effort to hide her sneer at the cow. “She very clearly is beyond any normal familiar brought through the ritual. It should be expected of a noble of high rank, not no rank.” She raised the back of her hand to her lips, chuckling at her own joke. She held her other arm under her chest, giving the useless fat packets something to rest on.

“Speak all you want Zerbst,” Louise blew air at the haughty Germanian. “Undyne is proof that I am _not_ a Zero anymore. You’re words are worth as much as that chest you throw around at the first-years.” Louise took small pride at the look of insult Kirche wore, no matter how fake it was. The small feeling of accomplishment was quickly dashed.

“Oh of course, _Zero_ ,” a snide voice spoke up from behind the Vallière noble. She felt her skin crawl when the boy it belonged to kept approaching, let alone kept talking. “Since it is so easy to accept that you of all the nobles was able to bring forth a creature as strong as her.”

“Guiche!” Louise shouted at the pompous brat. Oh how she wanted to crush that rose he was holding. “If you want to throw more useless words, go talk to the first years! Unless you have a better explanation for how she is here, you have nothing to say.” Louise dismissed the uncouth bachelor with a wave of her hand.

It didn’t matter what the others thought of her magic any more. _She_ had summoned Undyne here, no one else. There was no way to bend or explain away what she had done. It was her magic that had brought the monster here, _hers_. It was nothing short of ingrained stupidity that he still referred to her as the Zero.

“Is that what you believe, a Zero to hero?” Guiche laughed in that pompous voice that made every drop of blood in Louise’s body boil. It was only made worse by her fellow students joining in on the act, mockery of their pier, their equal. “I won’t sully my name with unfounded lies, but do you truly think anyone here believes you summoned that familiar?” 

“I don’t care what they believe,” Louise spoke back to the arrogant fool. “Lest of all what some womanizer such as yourself says. Professor Colbert and the Headmaster both believe, both even looked over the brand on my familiar’s hand!” She gave a rough point to her own hand, right where she knew Undyne was marked. That was unmistakable proof, if any of these cowards even bothered to check.

“Perhaps they were merely making sure you hadn’t cheated,” Guiche supplied. “Maybe they were putting their own mark on the monster. After all, who could believe such a ridiculous story as the one you told? A monster from a kingdom under a mountain? Captain of the Royal Guard? What lunacy were you stricken with to think any of us would believe that?”

“I’m close to asking you the same thing, Guiche,” Louise snarled out. She wouldn’t break his rose. She wouldn’t. Even though she was within every right to put him in his place, cast her magic at him as she had done with summoning Undyne just yesterday, she didn’t. She had to follow the Rule of Steel. “Why else would you believe any woman would fall for your antics?”

“Now now, I think we’re all simply getting over heated here,” Kirche, of all the students present spoke up. With her oversized bosom, she stepped between Guiche and Louise, wearing that same grin Louise loathed. She only found it tolerable when the Germanian was covering it with her hand. “I’m all for a bit of excitement, but the classroom simply isn’t the place for it. Far too public. Why don’t we reel ourselves in, hmm?”

Louise turned her nose at the Kirche. She was right, to a very small almost miniscule point. There simply wasn’t any use in expressing her emotions here of all places. Professor Colbert would arrive soon and all matters would be settled when he did. Bantering with Guiche was as useful a way to pass the time as banging her head against the wall. It was likely just as enjoyable. 

“Well said, my dear Zerbst,” Guiche attempted to speak smoothly. Louise found it as grating as unrefined coal. “Truly a Germanian Flame such as yourself knows the proper time to glow.”

“And your words are worth as much as your own name, Guiche the Bronze,” Kirche returned in her usual tone, joined in with light laughter from the rest of the room. To Louise’s disappointment, Guiche didn’t take the words to heart. She would have loved to see the brat fall over defending himself.

“Oh, such cold words from the Ardent,” Guiche spoke superfluously, hand to his head and rose to his side as if wounded. If only. “And here my hopes were raised you would alight my soul instead.” Louise blew a breath of air from between her lips.

“Pathetic,” she heard Tabitha speak in a low whisper. With that one word, Louise found herself seeing the quiet noble in a whole new light. Any further conversation was kept away by the girl walking away, taking her seat by her appropriate desk. Antisocial as ever.

Discussion around the classroom withered and died as the doors to the lecture hall finally opened. In came the familiar head of Professor Colbert, brandishing his usual staff and carrying a great many scrolls on his person. Louise had little curiosity what was on them. She would either be told what they were or find out soon enough. Instead she turned her attention back out the window one last time before she took her sight, hoping to see what her familiar was doing now.

Except she couldn’t see her.

“What?” Louise let out quietly, eyes searching the yard of familiars for the familiar blue fish. She may not have been as eye catching without her metal armor, but with hair as red as hers and the scales to contrast, she was hardly simple to miss. But she couldn’t see Undyne anywhere across the yard. She was lifting, pushing, or throwing any of the other animals. 

Did she leave? Did her patience run out and she finally leave the Academy? No, that couldn’t happen. She was forbidden to, she knew better than to abandon Louise! Undyne needed her, she needed Louise in order to find the rest of the monsters. She was still her familiar. It was inappropriate, _impossible_ to simply leave on a whim and-

All of Louise’s fear left when she saw Undyne running around the dormitories. She was carrying Tabitha’s Dragon in her arms. No, more like over her head. 

Her red mane of hair was billowing behind her as she sprinted around the building, indents being left in the dirt. It was difficult to tell if it was because of the massive weight she was carrying or she was simply too strong for the ground to endure. Both were equally likely. At the moment though, it hardly mattered.

“Professor Colbert, may I ask a question?” Louise’s attention returned to the classroom as Kirche spoke up, her useless bust hanging over her desk. The professor at the front of the room gave a nod of his head as he laid out his scrolls. “We were just having a _lively_ debate before you entered, regarding Louise’s ‘familiar’.” Louise felt her knuckles go white with the strength of her balled fists. “Is it what she says true? That she hails from a kingdom of monsters?”

“Undyne? Yes, at least that is the conclusion the Headmaster and I have reached thus far.” Louise felt her grip relax as she gave the Germanian Cow her own haughty look. It served her right for questioning her honesty as a noble. “At this time it is the only conclusion that can be reached given her appearance. But if you have questions regarding familiars and the nature of their appearance, I suggest we wait until after class.”

For the first time in a long time, Louise was looking forward to the professor’s lecture. 

“Oh! That does remind me. Ms. Vallière,” Professor Colbert called out, earning Louise’s complete attention. He was still smiling kindly as he called her name. “The Headmaster would like to speak with you following lecture regarding Undyne’s position in her kingdom’s court. You need not worry, it’s a simple conversation regarding insurance that when we do find her kind, we meet on good terms.” 

Louise could almost feel the literal pieces of her pride, damaged and chipped away from near an entire year of ridicule and mockery, being smelted back together by the professor’s words. The whispers from the other students, made in awe instead of jeers. The Rule of Steel was strong and true as ever. 

Her familiar was outside and happy. It would be improper for Louise not to feel a bit of pride as well.

[break]

Undyne was as excited as she could be. It’d be stupid for her not to feel like a million gold coins!

She was doing a cardio workout, _outside!_ She was lifting dragons and running laps, _outside!_ She was sweating through her scales, _outside!_ She was freaking outside and nothing could ever top this! It could have only gotten better if there was a pool and a bunch of hot girls waiting for her!

“This is awesome!” She shouted into the sky, lifting the blue dragon over her head with the yell. She didn’t remember when the other animals jumped on top of the beast, but it didn’t make much of a difference. They must have been having a great a time as she was!

How couldn’t they be having a good time!? They were freaking _outside!_ The air was so clear! The sun was so bright! Everything was just… perfect! She threw Sylphid up into the air, jumping with the effort. Maybe she should be doing this off of one of the buildings, that’d be even awesomer!

“Kyuuuu!” the dragon let out as she was flung into the air. Oh yeah, must have been too quick for the beast to catch itself. Undyne caught the dragon with one arm outstretched. Pretty dang heavy still, but she’d bet a tooth she could suplex Sylphid if she wanted to. 

“Alright, I think that’s good fer now,” Undyne admitted as she lowered her arm, slow enough for the dragon to get the idea. Must have read her mind, cause Undyne wasn’t even halfway down when the dragon let its talons hit the dirt. It tilted its long face at her. Undyne returned the look with a wide grin of her own. She could feel her sweat running through her hair. Must have been staining her clothes. “Thanks for the help with the workout! I don’t think the humans would be too happy if I tore up their homes to find some heavy weights.”

“KyuuuUUUU!” the dragon let out again, practically pointing its face at her like a spear. Heh, it was even the right color, too bad it was way too thick to be good for throwing. Least it had wings. 

“I know, I know, it was fun fer me, too. First work out on the surface was a major hit!” Undyne made a mean flex of her arms with the statement. She could feel her muscles getting stronger from the effort, feel her magic holding her together even better. Everything really was better on the surface, greener too. “Now I just gotta find where I can wash my stuff. Be kinda disgusting if I wore this for the rest of the day.” She pinched and pulled at her tank top, feeling the hot air escape through the small opening she made.

She moved a little, mostly because the dragon pushed her with her snout. Wasn’t a hard push, not considering that the kick butt beast was able to pick her no prob. It definitely got her attention though. Problem was it really didn’t do much other than that. Just kept staring at her with those big ol’ eyes.

“What’s up, ya need somethin’?” Undyne asked, putting one of her webbed hands to her hips. The other used the ends of her fingers to run through her hair. Stuff stuck together when she started to sweat and that just made it heavy. “You’re gonna have to give me five before I start picking you up again. How long was I workin’ out for anyways?”

The dragon just shook its head. Undyne wondered if that would’ve sent her flying if it hit her. Maybe, but probably not if she had her armor on. Wasn’t worth it though. If she was hot now, she’d have been roasting if she wore it during the workout. 

“Gotta admit, it’s kinda hard for me to tell. Don’t have a clock on me with my phone broken. That, and I’ve been feeling just too pumped to tell!” She slammed one of her fists into her bare palm. She dragon shook for a moment, probably cause the boom she made. Least it didn’t scared like the humans did. Definitely not wimpy. “Still though, kinda hard to say I’ve really soaked in the day if all I did was workout. This ain’t the Underground, so I gotta do something different, right? Kind of like sleeping outside. Wait, do you always sleep outside?”

Undyne asked the questions as she played with the fins protruding from the dragon’s head. She made sure not to pull. Probably wouldn’t need a lot of force to damage it, and that’d be a really bad thing. Sides, the cooing the dragon kept making seemed to make it look like she was on the right side with her actions.

“Given how small everything is here, you’d probably rip apart these buildings fast as I could. Maybe,” she chuckled with the idea, being outdone in the contest of destruction. No one could compete with her. Sylphid didn’t seem to say much. 

The dragon didn’t respond to her, not with words at least. Sylphid just tilted her head and lightly pushed Undyne again. This time at her gut. Had a hard snout, but Undyne knew she had harder abs. If the workout didn’t prove that, she didn’t know what will. 

“Not that I’d take back the wish to be out here, but I do kinda wish you could talk big guy,” Undyne admitted, raising a hand to rub it across Sylphid’s head. The dragon pushed into the touch, moving its head back forth. Undyne gave it one of her usual grins. The big dragon was just a big scaly dog. Her kind of pet! “Still, long as I’m talking to you means I’m not talking to myself. That’s a bonus.”

Sylphid raised and lowered her head as Undyne pushed against her, almost felt like a wrestling match, but that wouldn’t have been fair. The dragon didn’t stand a chance against her. She’d have to make sure the big guy was toughened up before they did anything that awesome. 

Though, Undyne was starting to get bored, and hungry. She hadn’t eaten all day, didn’t even wake up for breakfast. She stopped petting Sylphid as the thought crossed her mind.

“Oh yeah! That human was gonna make me somethin’!” Undyne shouted aloud. How could she forget free food? That was like Sans forgetting to crack a bad joke. That just didn’t happen! “I gotta find the dude to get my grub! Hey, I’ll catch ya later Sylphid. If you’re lucky I might even make up a training plan ta get you into shape.” The dragon felt like she shook against her hand. Must have been out of excitement!

No time to lose though. She didn’t even know how much time had passed since she started working out. Couldn’t have been that long though. That pinkette would’ve gotten her when those magic classes or whatever were over. So there was still time to catch the human chef, hopefully see what the humans could do when they put their minds to something.

Undyne realized that this might be the first time she got to see what human determination looked like! Sure, it was with cooking, but when could someone be more determined than when they were putting their soul into their food! Papyrus was the greatest example of that. And now that they knew they were cooking for her and not a bunch of punks, maybe they’d really go all out! Eh, hopefully not.

She may have already worked out, but Undyne was nearly running back to the kitchen to get her meal. Oh, she knew it was gonna be great. She could taste whatever the humans were cooking now. Maybe it’d be some extra-buttery pasta with meatballs big enough to choke on. That’d be an awesome challenge, a triple one! First she had to-

The heck was going on over there? 

“The hell?” Undyne muttered as she saw a group of those cloaked human kids. She slowed her run to the shed when she saw them all facing away from her, making a loop of some kind. They must have been crowding around something then. Question was what? No better way to find out than to check it out yourself.

Undyne lifted her head a bit to see over the crowd of humans, all circling around something. No telling what from back where she was. Well, she was curious, and Alphys did say curiosity was what helped you learn. Best way to learn more from these humans was to actually watch them. 

“Do you have any idea what you have done, commoner?!” Some brat shouted. Undyne could just see a human kid making gestures. Blonde hair and some kinda flower in his hand. Asgore would know what kind it was. Punk didn’t look happy though. “You’re incompetence has wounded the heart of two noble maidens this day. How will you repay this insult?” Heck was he talking about?

“I-I don’t know,” some girl spoke. Voice was high enough that it had to be one, but Undyne couldn’t see who. Sounded like they were in front of the human yelling, but all the kids crowding around made it hard to see. Undyne pushed them aside. A few fell over, but given how easy it was she doubted they cared too much. “I-I apologize my lord! I… I-I was merely attempting t-to return what was not mine!” 

My lord? Ah geez, talk about a suck up. Undyne pushed through enough of the crowd to get a good look at the woman. She had to admit, the woman was pretty on the eyes. Her hair was probably the darkest out of any of the humans she’d seen so far, cut just above her neck. Looked like it was being held in place by some kind of hair piece, like the ones that Undyne had seen Alphys’s animes. No small wonder why, given the maid outfit she wore.

It would have been pretty cool to see, if the woman wasn’t literally kneeling on the ground head hung down like she was ashamed of something. The hell was happening that that was necessary? Did she hurt someone? Had to be that, given what the blonde was screaming about. That, and the fact that none of the humans were saying much.

“Your lack of thought has sullied the good name of not only my household, but those of two maidens as well!” Say what now? Names? “And now you say you have no way to repay this affront. Tell me, commoner, what do you believe you must give to right this wrong of yours?” 

Was this about defending honor or something like that? Oh heck yeah, Undyne could get behind that!

“I… I have nothing to give,” the woman replied, looking up at the blonde. Oh… oh crap she was crying. That was all kinds of wrong. What’d she do to that blonde human’s honor to get that reaction? “I was merely attempting to perform my duties as my contract states. Never… _Never_ did I intend to insult you Master Guiche.”

“It is not just me you should be apologizing to,” the blonde spoke coolly. Kinda reminded Undyne of Papyrus a little. Ya know, take away the goofball’s kindness, energy, love for others, forgiveness, give him some skin, muscles, hair… okay maybe the comparison was a stretch. “The lovely Momorency and Katie are now owners of scorned heart because of your thoughtless acts. I’ll ask again, commoner, what can you give to make this sin of yours right?” Hurt two girls now? Undyne _really_ wanted to know what the woman did. This was better than half the shows Alphys watched with her.

“I didn’t know my lord!” The woman shouted now. Oh geez, she was sobbing. Crying was bad enough but… ah man, that was bad. “I assumed the vial was a gift for Master Katie, I-I didn’t know it belonged to Master Momorency!” Wait, what? So no one was hurt? Then where was the loss in honor?

“But you should have known!” Guiche, apparently the punk’s name, shouted again, pointing that red flower at the woman. She cringed back. Why, was it poisonous? Maybe, the buttercups were. “Now both maidens believe I toyed with their hearts like dolls. Your actions have led to a conflict of love between them!” Wait… what?! That was it?!

A love quarrel? Seriously? Screw it, this was worse than any show Undyne had watched before. According to Alphys, this was where the girl would show up and beat up the dude for his stupidity, or at least the crowd would just scorn him. Why the hell were they all looking at the woman like it was her fault now? Undyne felt a scowl pull at her face, sharp teeth shining in the air. These brats couldn’t be serious. 

“But since you cannot understand your crime nor have means to repay it, your life will have to do.” Wait… _what the hell!?_

No sooner did the thought derail Undyne’s train of thought than did the blonde punk of a human wave that flower through the air. Undyne felt the earth under her shift, like it was being pulled or something. Wasn’t much, but definitely enough to notice. No small mystery why it was doing that though. All Undyne had to do was look at the blonde brat to see what was happing.

In motion with that flower of is, a pillar of dirt rose into the air. Wasn’t huge, but it was big. Big enough to leave a shadow over a good portion of the crowd, not to mention Undyne had to look up to see the top of it. Wasn’t thin either. Undyne couldn’t see some of the humans on the other side of the crowd. And this brat… this punk, he just made this thing appear with that flower of his?

It bugged Undyne to no end that the boy was doing it. He needed to be dressed better, wear a mask, a top hat maybe, or at least chant something. That’s how human magic was supposed to work! Only thing he got right was the flower, but the hell was the point of it? Man, she really had to get used to these humans. 

No, wait! Screw that! The woman was still right there! That thing was going to fall! Undyne could not get behind that!

She didn’t care that she was out of armor. She really didn’t care that she didn’t know who these brats were. And she couldn’t didn’t care that the woman was a human. There was no way she was going to let anybody get crushed to death over something as stupid as a love quarrel!

The punks let out surprised yells as Undyne shoved them away, pushing the light weights into the air and onto their friends. They’d be fine. Her feet dug and sprinted across the ground, pushing Undyne until she was standing just underneath the column of dirt. Her boots dug deep to stop herself, arms raised as the hunk of rock fell down, shadow ominous to the dirt’s weight.

She caught it with outstretched arms, holding it above her head.

The rock was heavy, she couldn’t deny that. Probably weighed as much as Sylphid. It was thick, solid, and was pushing down on her like the punk controlling it didn’t realize she was there. None of that really mattered. It was heavy, but Undyne had dealt with crap _much_ heavier than this.

“Ugh!” Undyne let out a breath of air as she pushed the column of dirt to the side. It hit the ground with a loud thud. It made the same sound as when she jumped over the cliffs in Waterfall. Difference was the column of dirt fell to pieces as soon as it hit the grass. Well that was pathetic.

“You, what do you think you’re doing?” Not as pathetic as this punk, though! Undyne turned a sharp eye at the human named Guiche, him pointing that red flower at her like it was a blade. Now that was just sad. “Are refusing to allow me to remove the stain from my name?” The way he was talking was even worse!

“What am I doing?” Undyne asked the brat, feeling her face twist. She didn’t know if she should scowl or grin! “I’m keeping ya from killing this human!” She swung her arm back at the dark-haired woman. She gave a quick look, seeing the chick looking up at her with wide eyes. Probably scared of Undyne. That was normal. “From what I heard, you almost killed her over some love quarrel? Seriously!?” He just shrugged at her words. Undyne felt her teeth grind.

“Why would the reason matter?” Guiche asked. He had to be joking, worse than any crack Sans ever made. “She is just a commoner, a Plebian. If she cannot repay her insults, then her life is forfeit. If you truly are a member of your king’s Royal Guard, why would her life matter anymore to you?” He wasn’t joking was he? Undyne almost felt her teeth crack. She fixed that by yelling some more.

“Are you kidding me!?” She roared at the brat. Oh she roared, screamed even. The brats around him were shirking away in fright. The punk looked pretty damn scared, too. Good. “I’m the _Captain_ of Asgore’s Royal Guard, _Guard_! You know what that means you flower-haired punk?!” Undyne let her teeth shine in the sun at the brat. She could get used to the sight of him shaking. “I _protect_ those who can’t protect themselves. I _stop_ idiots like _you_!” 

She almost threw her hand at the punk, pointing at him with all the savagery her words held. This was not gonna stop here. Oh no, no no no. This punk… this brat… this… pathetic excuse for a human. There was no way Undyne was gonna let this end with just scolding. Deep breaths moved through her teeth, turning the sound into a deep hiss. Undyne knew she could be scary, and thank the Angel she still was to the punks.

“Then you follow an archaic and truly laughable principle,” the punk kept talking. He even pushed his hair out of his eyes like some kind of hot shot. He even grinned! “A guard’s duty is to protect the nobles and royalty of their land. It is common knowledge that nobles are the ones who keep a country moving forward. To not defend us is the same as treason. What would your king say if he saw you defending a commoner incapable of magic?” This brat was asking for a fight.

“Knowing the big guy, he’d probably give me a hug and thank me.” Undyne heard the brats speaking up around her, like she had just threatened someone. The hell was that? That was common sense. She looked back at the dark-haired woman behind her, the one still sitting on the ground, probably in shock. She looked surprised, but Undyne was having a pretty hard time telling if that was cause she’d just been saved or what Undyne was saying. She really hoped it was the former.

“What a foolish king you serve then.” Undyne clenched her fists and whipped her head back to the brat. The blonde punk was still grinning, running those smooth fingers through his hair. Undyne wanted to bite them off. “Unable to see the difference between a commoner and a noble. Is that how this… Underland of yours works? Let the weak mingle amongst the betters?” He couldn’t even say Underground right!

“What are you even talking about?!” Undyne had to genuinely as the question. This brat was less coherent than the poorly translated sub-documentaries Alphys had. “She’s human. You’re human. You all are supposed to be a determined pack working together! When the hell did this become about being better?!”

That got him to shut up. Unydne only wished it was for the right reasons. Problem was she knew humans too well thanks to Alphys. The face he was making, the way the punk was shaking with his fists clenched, it was the kind of face the villains in animes made before they lashed out. There was something else she called it, a trope maybe. That didn’t matter right now.

“You… You speak… blasphemy!” 

The blonde punk finally shouted out. Shouted after he stopped shaking like a twig caught in a waterfall. He turned a mean scowl at Undyne, or at least what she guessed was supposed to be one. It was as pathetic as the brat himself. 

“The same commoners?! They are less than us nobles! Replaceable things that need to be taught respect! If they cannot learn from their mistakes, then why keep them.” He swung his flower to the side with his words, like he was trying to cut at Undyne with it. But she didn’t do anything. She really couldn’t.

Undyne lost her snarl. It fell off her face with the shock.

He _really_ couldn’t be serious. He just… there was no way this kid was human. Gerson told her all the time how strong humans were, strong because they could band together and do things that monsters couldn’t even manage. They turned tides with their determination, making a single warrior as strong as an army. Their strength was in their numbers, in their honor, their freaking determination! So… what the hell was this kid saying?

Undyne looked around herself. Alphys’s research told her that this was the point where the rest of these punks would wise up. When the villain said something stupid, something this blatantly wrong, the rest of the crowd would turn against him, right? So then, why did they all look so accepting? Why in Asgore’s good name did they all look angry… at her? Where these kids even human? Maybe… maybe she was just looking at the wrong crowd.

She turned around, looking at the woman just behind her, the one she’d kept that slab of dirt form falling on. There were still tears down her face, looking at Undyne. Her eyes were wide, her lips were quivering, but she wasn’t running away. She looked like the kids from Snowdin. A little hurt, really small, but filled with hope. 

The woman was looking up at Undyne, hands grabbing at the grass until it was ripped out of the ground. She wasn’t shaking, but she sure as hell wasn’t ready to get up and walk away. Actually, just about everything about her was a bunch of contradictions. But there was one that Undyne really couldn’t stop noticing. This dark-haired human wasn’t angry at her.

No, she looked hopeful. 

If that small tear-stained smile said anything, it she was that she was looking at Undyne for an entirely different reason than the brats around them. She let out a breath of air, slowly putting a hand on the woman’s head. The woman blinked at Undyne put her hand on the hair, feeling the mop of a head. But she didn’t jump away, didn’t even look scared like most people did. The woman was still looking at her, just like the monsters used to do. Undyne wouldn’t let that hope go to waste.

“Brat,” Undyne growled out, speaking over her shoulder as she put on a feral grin. She could look scary, but she wanted to be terrifying. “I’m seriously startin’ to reconsider if it’s worth keeping you humans alive.” Undyne had seen enough anime to know that would get the crowd talking.

“W-What?” The punk stumbled. Pathetic, just like that flower of his. Probably wasn’t even poisonous. “Are you threatening me, monster? Are you declaring yourself an enemy to your betters?” Undyne didn’t have to force the laugh that brought out of her chest.

“Betters? Ha!” Undyne let out one last bark of laughter. “I can’t think of one thing you’re better than! You’re dumb as dirt, ugly as rocks, and thick as stone!” He was getting angry, good. Great! “Only reason I got for not putting you six-feet further under right now is a promise I made to my king! Weren’t for him…”

Undyne drew her thumb over her neck, slowly.

“I’d have no trouble ending you.” The angry whispers of the crowd turned hush. Alphys’s research was spot on, and Undyne did all of that without any prep! She really was getting better at these speeches. The punk was even shaking! This was too good! But she knew just how to make it better. Undyne turned back towards the dark-haired human, giving her a winning smile. The woman blinked back up, but didn’t shy away. Hopefully that meant she wasn’t scared, cause Unydne needed her help. 

“Asgore told me humans were strong cause they protected one another,” Undyne spoke up, looking at the woman. She blinked, but didn’t do much more. Must have been waiting for her to finish. “I wanted to be strong too, so I swore I’d protect everyone’s hope and dreams. Every monster that couldn’t do it themselves. Didn’t matter who they were. Everyone’s got a dream they hope’ll come true. If I defend them all, then I can’t be beaten.” 

Undyne extended her hand towards the maid, holding it out for her to take. She didn’t look scared, still didn’t that is, but she wasn’t grabbing it. Must have been the brats around her that was putting the human on edge. Undyne had to think fast with her words. A good speech couldn’t take too long.

“But if I’m out, then the rest of the monsters are, too. And if they’re out, then half the dreams are already there.” She knew that was true. She just needed that bald human to tell her where they were. “Asgore warned me about how humans could be, how strong you guys were cause of your numbers and determination to protect one another. But now all I see are a bunch of stuck-up brats with heads too high in the air ta see where you stand!” Yeah, that’d get them!

The murmuring of the crowd was growing, so that had to be a good thing. But as they talked, Undyne though. Really, she had to think as the woman finally took her hand. She was soft, really soft, almost like a warm pillow. Maybe when Undyne met up with Alphys again, she could ask her to make that, a pillow that stayed warm all night. That’d be a great way to sleep. 

It felt good to hold, right even. The woman somehow felt strong even though she felt fragile. That was something Undyne could only grin at, wide enough until the edges of her teeth showed. She gave the human a light bounce on her arm. The woman still didn’t shy away.

This was being drastic, some part of Undyne knew that. But just seeing how these human punks were acting… maybe drastic was the way to go. It looked like it was the only option. 

“You’re all human, and that’s supposed to mean you stick together,” Undyne kept talking as she lifted the woman to her feet. She was really light. Heck, Papyrus probably weighed more, and he was just bones. Least he worked out. “But ya know what?” 

She didn’t say anything, nothing Undyne could understand anyway. The human didn’t have much to say when Undyne lifted her up and put her on her shoulder. Undyne slammed her bare fist to her thin-clothed chest.

“If you won’t protect the humans who can’t fight, then I guess I will!” 

The crowd of brats lit up with noise. Hard to tell with how loud it was if they were cheering or jeering. Undyne could roll with either. Cheers? Sweet, she had just proven that she’d studied Alphys’s anime long enough to know how the humans thought. Jeers? They were human, so who cared!? Well, almost all of them.

Undyne looked up at the maid sitting on her shoulder, held up by the ‘seat’ Undyne made with a flex of her arm. The dark-haired human was holding onto Undyne’s fist and the back of her head, probably trying to keep her balance. She was really weak though, light as a feather, too. Shame, Undyne figured with how strong Gerson made some of the humans that they’d at least be heavier than the boulders she’d thrown upstream in Waterfall. Eh, made carrying them easier. Besides, this human was blushing.

“You really are a fool, are you not?” Guiche spoke up, voice someone making the rest of the brats quiet down. Whatever this punk had to say, it had better be good. Undyne gave him her best scowl as he spoke. She doubted he’d be able to speak straight with her teeth reflecting the sun. “You… You truly believe that commoners are worth protecting? That they are some source of strength? Ha!”

His quick bark of laughter was about as threatening as Lesser Dog’s tail. Bout as loud as the little guy’s bark come to think of it. Still, got the rest of the brats to chuckle. For not the first time, Undyne was seriously beginning to reconsider Asgore’s peace-with-humans plan. They didn’t seem too worth it.

“They are replaceable, their only use being their numbers,” the punk just kept talking. “Using your rather _poor_ description of me, they know less than a single volume’s worth of text, have to borrow land from their betters in order to stand, and they cannot even be grateful for the generosity they are given. Like the maid there,” Undyne looked at the woman. Not out of curiosity, oh hell no, just because she was starting to shake again. “She should have known better than insult my pride with her worthless apology and then she could not even bring forth a suitable reason for me to forgive her.”

The dark-haired human didn’t say anything. She just hunched over on Undyne’s arm, looking like she wanted to crawl back on the ground. The hell was going on? Where was her determination? Where was her strength? 

“Hey,” Undyne spoke up to her. The woman looked down at her, blinking away what had to be more tears. If the kids in Snowdin taught Undyne anything, between their praise and borderline stalking, it was how to handle this. “What’s yer name? I never got it.”

“S-Siesta,” she spoke after a stumble. Didn’t sound like it was out of fear. Undyne gave her a bright grin. Good thing it was a nice day outside. Hopefully the sun did her a few favors. Asgore did say the sun made some women glow.

“Siesta, name’s Undyne,” she spoke to the maid. “Like I told the brat, I’m the Captain of Asgore’s Royal Guard, the King of the Underground! Probably don’t know much ‘bout me, but there is one thing you should know.” The punks were talking around her again.

“Um, w-what’s that?” She sounded really curious, just like Monster Kid the first time Undyne met him. Perfect! Now all Undyne had to do was strike the pose all the heroes were supposed to do!

“When I say I’m gonna do something, I do it.” Undyne lifted and dropped her leg. She wasn’t wearing her armor, unfortunately, but she that didn’t mean she’d mess this up! She still shook the ground like she was wearing it. She pointed her free hand at Guiche, the brattiest punk she’d met so far. “And I’m gonna keep you and everyone else safe from punks like him.”

“Is that a challenge?” The brat asked, looking down Undyne’s arm with mockery in his eyes. Had to be that, given how he was hiding half his face with his hand, like some kind of cheap mask. “Do you truly believe you have a chance against me, a noble of such heritage as my own?”

“Punk, please tell me you’re asking for a fight.” Undyne didn’t even try to hide her glee. 

She could feel her eye sharpen to a point as she stared at Guiche, at the one human so far who looked to be undeniably more stuck up than the pinkette that brought her here. Her grin was wider than ever before, almost cracking the scales of her face as she stared the boy down. His hand shook over his face, probably seeing just how doomed he was. She was almost willing to beg for a fight.

“I… I am,” he began. “But only so long as we are agreed on the terms. If you truly are close to a king, it would be deplorable of us to risk war over a disagreement.” Was he trying to cover his bases? Oh, he was not getting out of this that easily.

“Don’t you worry,” Undyne spoke calmly, calm as she could through a grin that nearly cracked her scales. “Long as you understand what you’re getting into, I now Asgore’ll trust me to pick my fights. Not gonna back out are you?” He’d better not. With all the talk this punk had, he’d better show how determined he was.

“Hardly,” he spoke confidently. That was good. Meant he wouldn’t bow down and cry, at least not immediately. No promises once the fight started. “As I said, I only wish to prevent any clash of our respective kingdoms. According to your master, both Professor Colbert and our esteemed Headmaster acknowledge the likely existence of your race. It would be in poor taste for me to act against their wishes.” The hell was he talking about? 

Master probably meant that pinkette, not that Undyne would ever call her that. But asking if monsters were real? Was he blind? She was right there! What did she look like some kind of scaly human?! This punk was digging a grave deeper than The Core! 

“Where’re we doing this?” Undyne asked through grit teeth, smile subdued but far from gone. She flexed the arm the woman was still sitting on. Felt like she was carrying the same warm pillow on her shoulder. Undyne didn’t mind in the slightest. “I can’t wait ta beat your sorry face into the ground.”

“The Vestrilli Court, say in half-an-hour’s time,” Guiche spoke pretty quickly. Must have thought it out or something. Not that it mattered. “That’ll allow for any preparations you may need. It would be irredeemable of me to fight an unprepared opponent.” He was so backwards he might as well have been talking out of a mirror. 

“I’m there!” Undyne declared, slamming her fist against her chest once again. A few of brats jerked like it was a loud sound, the wusses. “You better be too, punk.” The blonde brat didn’t say anything more, at least not to her face. He turned away from her, waving that damn flower in the air like it was some kind of victory sign.

“A noble’s word is worth more than gold, _familiar_ ,” he spoke as he walked into the crowd. “Let’s hope your promises are worth as much.” Undyne really wanted to skewer the punk. Just throw a spear at him, let it run right through the brat’s body. Wouldn’t be that hard, given how the kid was an easier target than the Underground’s cavernous walls. 

But no, this was an honorary duel. Alphys’s shows talked all the time about how important honor was. The punks that broke the honor were the ones who ended up losing in the end. No way was she going to be the one to mess that up. Asgore’d be pretty pissed if she ruined relations like that, especially after all his teary eyed peace-is-the-option talks he gave her.

The crowd started to move away, chunks of the brats splitting up and moving around the yard like they had places to be. Undyne doubted it. More like they were afraid to stay around her if the punk Guiche was gone. The really were a bunch of wusses. Hopefully they had some bite for their bark. Still, there was one human she could talk to at least.

Undyne gave a quick pop of her shoulder, lifting the dark-haired woman into the air. She gave a small ‘eep’ of surprise, but stopped when Undyne caught her around the waist. Wasn’t hard for her to set Siesta on the ground after that. That was the human’s name, Siesta. Not a bad name, but a bit weird. Compared to everything else, that was easy to get used to.

When the maid was back on the ground, her head hung a little too low for Undyne’s taste. The fingers of her gloves ran over her face carefully, probably trying to wipe away the tears. Undyne clicked her tongue. The human was probably trying to keep her makeup from smearing or something.

“Hey,” she spoke up, earning Siesta’s immediate attention. “Hold still a second,” Undyne lifted her hand to the human’s face, pushing her hand out of the way. The maid flinched, but Undyne didn’t stop. If there was anything she learned from Bratty and Catty, it was how much a girl loved her makeup. Guess it was the same for humans, too.

Her webbed hands drew and flicked the few lingering tears off the human’s face. Given how smooth her skin was, it was pretty easy to do. Not as easy as the pushups earlier, but not bad. Siesta was holding pretty still for her, too. She was like some kind of warm pillow rock. Soft and warm to the touch, but hard enough to not just give in. Yeah, that made perfect sense.

“There, that’s better.” Undyne knew it was better, but she really didn’t have much an opinion of how a human should look. There were still a few dark mark under the human’s eyes, bit of water stubbornly holding onto the skin around the cheeks, but that was about it. She said better, not good. Siesta was blushing though, that much Undyne could tell. Made Undyne draw a sharper grin. “You alright?”

“Y-Yes, I’m fine, I’m… I’m amazed,” Siesta spoke up. She sounded breathless for a moment, but she caught herself. That was weird. Undyne was pretty sure she was the one who did all the talking. “I… I thank you profusely Undyne for your kindness to me. It is more than I ever believed to be freely given.”

The maid took a step back to give a low bow, like Undyne was a queen or something. Now it was the monster’s turn to feel out of place. Praise and adoration, yeah that was normal. Cool chants and autographs, all the same. Bowing? Nope, that was Asgore’s place, and Undyne knew he hated that stuff. 

“But I-I must you insist you not endanger yourself for my sake.” Undyne shook her head at the words. Did she mishear the human? Must have. “Master Guiche de Gramont is a noble capable of magic befitting his year. His earth magic… what you stopped… that was not the limit to his abilities.” Nope, didn’t make a mistake. The hell, even the humans that weren’t noble weren’t determined! 

“Boy I sure hope not, or else the fight’s gonna be a _real_ bore,” Undyne scratched the back of head as she spoke. Had to wonder what else the punk could do but make a few big pillars. Probably nothing she couldn’t take. “Sides, you mind telling me what the big deal was? All I got was some bull lover’s quarrel.” The human was still as stone for a second, something Undyne was becoming increasingly used to. Geeze, good thing they weren’t soldiers. They wouldn’t last a day on the job with how often their gobs were open. 

“O-Oh, um,” the maid stumbled over her words, looking down at the ground again. Undyne had to hold back a sigh. This human really was something else. “I-I found a bottle on the ground earlier, near the laundry bath.” Laundry bath? That was fun use of words. “A label on it said it was for Mister Katie, f-from Master Guiche. I returned it to him, as is proper, but… b-but Master Montmorency was with him…” Oh, she had to be kidding Undyne.

“So if I got that straight, the prick I just told off was two-timing, you gave him back the proof of it, and he tried to off you for it?” Siesta nodded her head slowly, dark hair bobbing lightly with the action.

“Also… b-before you came, Master Montmorency, um, slapped him. Harshly.” Undyne felt like slapping something herself. This whole thing was one big joke, wasn’t it!? Half-an-hour? Screw that! She should have just said right here and now!

“Kay, that’s stupid,” Undyne spoke as honestly as she ever did, feeling all her excitement for the fight withering at the idea. This wasn’t the grand first battle she was expecting with humans. “That’s like really dumb. That’s… please tell me you’re joking.”

“No. I-I apologize for insulting you,” Siesta spoke back. She went to bow again, but Undyne put a hand to her shoulder, stopping her. She pinched the bridge of her nose, focusing on something else. Hard to ignore the sun, she put her mind to that. Helped her forget for a moment she wasn’t even fighting for someone’s honor, just some brat’s misplaced since of pride.

“No, not you. I’m more pissed off at that brat than anything else.” Given how close they were, it was really hard for Undyne to miss the look of shock the human wore for a second. That was weird, she didn’t do anything different, did she? Whatever. “I’m gonna go get my armor back on. Can ya take me to that garden area when it’s time? I’m not riskin’ missing the fight, no matter how pathetic it sounds.”

“O-Of course!” the dark-haired human spoke up loudly. Well that was good. Looked like the pinkette wasn’t the only human who could talk louder than a whisper. “A-And, um…” the maid didn’t say anything for a second. 

Undyne could tell give how much her chest puffed out shew as taking a deep breath of air. Given how great the stuff was, she couldn’t find a reason to blame the woman. She slept outside last night just to get the most of it.

“Thank you Undyne, thank you… very much for saving my life.” She looked right at Undyne as she said the words, probably the first words she said to her without tripping over herself. It made Undyne grin back down at her.

“No problem, Siesta,” she returned. Asgore did tell her that saying someone’s name was the fastest way to remember it. “Believe me when I say I’d do it again.” She gave a quick beat of her chest, just showing how ready she was to do it. 

Leaving the maid behind her, Undyne marched back to the stone building from before. Her armor was in there somewhere. Had to get that before she turned the punk Guiche into a stain on the ground.

Undyne knew this was going to be easy.

Louise knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“So the servants are afraid of her,” Louise restated what she was told. A simple act her father had taught her cemented knowledge. Ignorance was as blissful as idiocrasy. “Isn’t that an acceptable thing? Why is that so different than them fearing a noble’s magic?”

“The difference, Ms. Vallière, is the respect they have for nobles,” Headmaster Osmond explained. He had his hands folded in front of him. Strangely, Louise couldn’t see his mouse familiar. “The servants work for us and in return they are protected and given fair compensation for their efforts. When it comes to Undyne, they are terrified of her presence alone.”

“She is my familiar,” Louise began stating her own fact. “How is it any different than the others? Have there been complaints regarding Tabitha’s dragon?” She put her hands to her hips. Her annoyance was there, without a doubt, but the Headmaster was not to be disrespected. He was doing his part as leader of the Academy.

“No, because the dragon is a beast,” Osmond began, pointing his hand as Louise imagined he would giving a lecture. “A beast that is well tamed and listens to commands. It does not interfere with the servants during their work nor does it intrude where it is not wanted.” Louise fought down a groan.

“This is because I can’t control my familiar, isn’t it?” She asked pointedly. “I apologize for my inability to do so, but… it is not completely my fault.” She knew it couldn’t be. Undyne had been the very definition of brash, crude, and thick since she had been summoned yesterday. That had hardly changed.

“You misunderstand, Ms. Vallière,” Osmond continued on. “It is the very fact that the other familiars _are_ beasts that they need no special conditioning.” Louise raised a brow at his words. “Your familiar is special, unique, one that I have never seen before.”

Louise allowed a grateful smile to pull at her lips. Her hands moved from her hips to cross her arms and settled below her chest. It was hard to not think proudly of herself when the Headmaster of the Magic Academy was giving her such praise.

“Undyne’s ability to reason and speak aside, she comes from a kingdom that Professor Colbert is still searching for. One that, at the current moment, is the only explanation for your familiar’s appearance at all.” He stopped there, oddly. Louise remained silent as the Headmaster slowly began to nod his head, lips hidden by his hands. He must have been deep in thought. 

“Commoners should be used to serving foreign dignitaries,” Louise noted in the Headmaster’s silence. If she could push this conversation further, she would. “Many nobles from Germania to Albion have come here for meetings with her highness before. Why is my familiar such an exception?”

“They simply don’t know how to interact with her pan-er… mannerisms.” What was that stumble? Louise shook her head from thought. The Headmaster was a busy man, so he was likely just tired. “Nobles and royalty, they are trained to act respectfully. For someone like Undyne? She is a familiar that can speak. She is unmistakably not human, but she is proud to announce her position so directly beneath a king.”

“Then what is the problem?” Louise asked again. This conversation seemed very circular to her. Even the Headmaster was looking further and further distracted as the conversation went on. His gaze was even drifting around the room as they spoke. “If she announces her position than they should fall in line like any proper Plebian. What is the issue?”

“The difficulty is how differently Undyne acts. Take this morning for example,” the Headmaster began. Lifting one of his hands into the air before he started to speak again. “Following waking up outside by the servant’s kitchen, she proceeded to storm in side, strip herself of her armor, and attempt to make her own dish. In the flurry of her actions, she broke several dishes, _destroyed_ the servant’s entrance, and… there was something else…”

“She also made the head chef cry by grinning at him before thanking him with a slap on the back. The blow dislocated his shoulder.” Louise turned to see Ms. Longueville. In honestly, she had forgotten the secretary was there. That showed the woman’s training in being a proper servant. “It was reset with a small amount of aid from a water mage, the servants are still unsure why he was struck in the first place.”

“Given the damage my familiar did before, I would have to assume it was not intentional.” She really wasn’t sure, but Louise would not allow blame to fall on her familiar. She was the first true sign of her magical capabilities. Fault in it was simply unacceptable. “She did, and I apologize again for this, damage a great deal of your office yesterday.”

“Ah, yes,” the Headmaster nodded, looking about the room. It was put back together very nicely. Only a few extra walls in place of the glass that was not replaced. Stone was easy to control, a line-class earth mage able to manipulate it. Glass was difficult, needing specialties to work. “I though the same, but given her rather foreign nature, I could not be sure.”

“If it’s a matter with her manners, I will educate her properly. It is a master’s job to teach their familiar.” Louise was determined to do such. She was expecting to have to teach an uneducated animal where to sleep and how to carry her luggage. Undyne made the communication barrier all the easier to cross. All she need was the right level of discipline to get through to the monster. 

“That is one part of it, yes, but like I said earlier, there are special circumstances regarding Undyne,” the Headmaster spoke as he start to nod again. Louise was quick to wonder if he was about to fall over, given the length at which he was leaning. He caught himself though, looking a bit sheepish. Louise gave him a patient smile to show there was no fault on his part. Nobles rarely were in the wrong. “I am sure, given our conversation yesterday, that she will not be against gaining good terms with the servants. My concern is that her sense of… comradery may be different from our own. Not only that, but I am sure you are aware that treating her as a normal familiar is no longer acceptable.” Louise felt herself bit her tongue to control herself.

“Yes… I am… aware.” She was very much aware. It was easily the most unfair part of her summons. She had done everything right, gained everything she wanted and more in the familiar, but at the expense of not being able to even properly call the monster what she was in public. “But we agreed this would be beneficial in the long run, when we find Undyne’s people.”

“Yes, the other monsters,” Ms. Longueville spoke up again. Louise turned to see her moving papers across a small board she was holding. “No reports have been found thus far and Professor Colbert has reported little success on mountains matching the descripting Undyne gave. At this time, the only proof we have of their existence is Undyne’s word.”

“ _And_ her existence,” Louise corrected. Ms. Longueville was not the Headmaster. She wasn’t even a professor. “Unless you know a more credible reason for what Undyne is or where she comes from?” Louie would not have Undyne’s credibility questioned. To have that be stained would be a mark on her own honor. That was simply unacceptable.

“Now now, no one is saying they don’t exist, Ms. Vallière,” the Headmaster interjected. “It is simply the state of things. I wanted you to be aware of Undyne’s standing around the commoners as well as any updates to her people. After all, we did agree that you would be an Ambassador of Tristian should we make contact.” It would take much longer than a single night for Louise to forget that.

“Of course,” she spoke calmly, the pride she was destined for in the future calming her nerves. “And I am doing my utmost to retain a positive relationship with Undyne at this time. It is merely… difficult to do so,” Louise chose her words carefully. She could not risk looking undignified before the Headmaster, not without some far greater undignified party…

“And I am thankful for your determination to do so, Louise.” She looked up at the Headmaster as he spoke her name. He had a kind smile through his gray beard, gentle and soft. “No one believes it is easy, changing your actions to match what you see. You are not caring for a wolf of the wild, but a Captain of the Guard. Undyne isn’t a commoner from the streets, but an apparently very strong and capable warrior. To summarize it all, she is a self-proclaimed monster from a kingdom named Underground. Your task is anything but simple.” Louise felt her cheeks warm at the words. 

That was… one of the kindest things anyone had ever said to her. A genuine understanding of her, a… compliment for her actions. And it was only a single day! If this were to keep up… no, she would keep it up. She would improve on herself as well. The Rule of Steel demanded each trial be greater than the next, or else you gained nothing through your tests.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Louise replied respectfully, bowing her head towards him. “I will be sure to do as you have asked. Do we have more to talk about or may I go find… Undyne now.” The Headmaster raised his hand at her, smiling kindly.

“You’re excused, Ms. Vallière. I will be sure to call you next time the situation calls for it.” You bow once more and make your way from the room. You pass by Ms. Longueville, the woman giving you a look before making her way closer to the Headmaster. She was his secretary, so any conversations they had were not for Louise to hear.

“Headmaster,” she began to speak as Louise moved from the room, shutting the doors behind her. “I wish to speak about your _familiar’s_ actions during the meeting…” The doors shut to silence the words. It was for the best.

Louise made her way down the stairs of the tower in silence, mind focused on the familiar she had to care for. Undyne was probably still doing whatever insane activity involved lifting familiars and running the length of the academy. If not that, then perhaps she was sleeping on the ground again. As inane as both acts were, especially to any member of a royal court, it did allow Louise a level of predictability in her familiar.

That was good. If she could not command Unydne to do as she was told, then at least she could goade her through what she enjoyed. Avoiding nobles by staying outside, showing her strength by working out, small acts so far, but doubtlessly worth remembering. But still, Louise knew their relationship was still in its infancy.

She was the master to a Captain of some kingdom’s Royal Guard. She had to be respectful, but controlled, strong, but still flexible. The headmaster was right, of course, she really was balancing her relationship with Undyne on a knife’s edge. At least the Rule of Steel would guide her. Her strength would be her sword and shied. Her will was her armor. Together, she was unstoppable.

When Louise walked outside, the first thing she saw was Undyne donned in her black armor. That was… curious.

“Undyne,” she called to the monster, earning the yellow gaze of the fish. She had that grin on, her near-feral appearance. Something happened. “I thought you found the armor too heavy for constant wear?”

“Oh, believe me, I do,” her familiar spoke, looking herself over. She pulled at her long red hair with one of her dark gauntlets. “But if there’s ever a good time ta wear it, now’s it.” That sentence did not sit well with Louise, not in the slightest.

“What… does that mean?” She asked carefully. She had only just left her meeting with the headmaster. She could not resort to labeling Undyne. “Is this another part of that… regiment you were performing earlier?”

“Nope, done with that,” Undyne returned, grinning still. “But seein’ as I’m about to go whoop some brat’s butt, I gotta wear my armor! Wouldn’t be honorable if I showed up wearing my sweat stained jeans. Still actually wearin’ them, but you get the point.” Louise most certainly did not. She was too caught up on the first part to the story.

“You are going… to fight,” she spoke carefully. Her teeth were starting to grind, but she had to remain composed, especially right now. Some servant had probably just assumed Undyne was a normal familiar and spoke improperly to her. Discipline was of course necessary, but not with Undyne’s ludicrous strength. “May I ask the name of the servant?”

“So you already know about it, huh?” Undyne asked as she crossed her gauntlets over her chest. The sound of scratching steel didn’t seem to bother her. “Name was Siesta, some human with dark hair cut below the neck. Pretty sure she was a maid, given how she was dressed and all.” A maid? That seemed hardly worth the time of a Royal Guard member. Most have been a deep misunderstanding. Louise could fix this.

“I see,” she nodded her head slowly. “But you don’t need to fight her over whatever she said. She was in the wrong for insulting or speaking ill of you in any way. I can deal with her myself.” It was her place as the master to deal with such acts. By the sneer Undyne’s smile had twisted into, showing her razor teeth all the way to the gums, it was clear she thought differently.

“Her? You’d wanna get mad at her, too?” Why was that so surprising to the monster? Any insult a Plebian raised against a noble was one shared. Undyne may not have been a noble, but her rank was far above any servants.

“Of course,” Louise returned. “She wronged you and therefore has wronged me. As a servant, this Siesta should know better than to insult any of her Lords’ words or actions. When I find her, I’ll personally see to it that-”

“Don’t bother,” Undyne spoke up, extremely rudely. Louise had to stifle a shocked look. She did so by focusing a glare at the blue familiar that had so brazenly cut her off, with a wave of her gauntlet no less. “She’s comin’ now.” Oh was that it? Still, Undyne could have been more polite, especially to her master.

She turned her head to see a maid approaching them, lifting the hem of her dress to hurry herself a bit faster. It was with great disdain that Louise saw she had a chest to rival the Germanian cow. At least she could properly tell off this servant with good reason.

“You,” Louise spoke up as the servant drew near. Said girl stopped the moment she was addressed. Good, that showed she was well-trained. “I have been told that you insulted my… associate Undyne. Tell me why that is?”

“Uh… I-I beg your pardon master, but I don’t understand.” Louise flew a lock of her pink hair from her gaze. So much for well trained. She apparently was dense to even her own actions. A pity she didn’t have her riding crop with her. Words would have to do for now.

“And that is precisely the problem, servant,” Louise spoke with a quick nod of her head. The girl stepped backed as if jabbed. Perfect. “You should be aware of the consequences for your actions, no different than anybody else. Be thankful that I am merely scolding you for your trespass over allowing Undyne to duel you as she so wishes.” She had much more to say, so much more, but she was stopped by a heavy gauntlet setting itself on her shoulder. She was so lucky she didn’t collapse under its weight.

“Hate ta break it to you punk, but I’m not gonna fight Siesta,” Undyne spoke. It was almost impossible for Louise to turn to see her, what with the ridiculous weight on her. She could just imagine her familiar grinning. “I’m takin’ on the brat that thought it’d be okay ta try and kill her.” What now? Louise felt her eyes widen as she stared forward at the servant, the only one she could properly look at. Said Plebian refused to meet her gaze.

“What in the Founder’s name are you talking about?!” She yelled over her shoulder. Civility be damned. If she was being toyed by her own familiar, she would not stand for it. “Who tried to kill a servant on the grounds?!”

“Like I said, some blonde-haired brat. Pretty sure his name was Guiche or somethin’ lame like that.” Louise felt her fury turn into a smolder. It sat that for a moment, dampened by the heavy gauntlet Undyne had resting on her shoulder. But when it returned, it came back with a roar.

“I leave you alone for a few hours and now you are challenging nobles to duels!?” Louise made no attempt to quiet her voice. If ever there was a time to yell, now was it. “That is absurd! Ridiculous! Inane! Stupid!”

“Hey! There’s nothin’ stupid about trying to protect others!” Undyne yelled at her now, spinning her around with the gauntlet on her shoulder. Louise twirled like a top, stopping only when her back hit the ground, some number-in-the-dozens of spins later. When her eyes righted themselves in their sockets, she was stuck looking up at Undyne. Louise had to admit, the armor was unnerving. “Just in case you’re as thick as that blonde brat, I’m a member of the Royal _Guard!_ That means that if protect others! Siesta over there almost got turned into a pancake, the bratty human thought that that was swell, so I’m gonna show him a bad time!” 

Louise sat up on the ground, putting her humiliating decent to it aside. She looked at the maid, Siesta if Undyne was correct. She still wouldn’t meet their gaze. Little surprise why, given her stature against Louise’s own. But if what Undyne was saying was true, Guiche had almost killed her. The ludicrousness of the act aside, Undyne had saved her.

“I am glad you saved her,” Louise spoke as she moved to stand. The Rule of Steel demanded an honest hand to hone itself. “I truly am. No matter what Guiche may have said, to kill a servant so senselessly is beyond ridiculous.”

“Glad to hear you’re not as dense as that blonde.” Louise bit her lip as Undyne gave her that usual harsh grin. She wondered if any part of it was friendly. She quickly deemed that very little of it likely was. Well neither was she!

“But to challenge a noble for something as petty as a servant’s life is stupidity at its finest!” She shouted at Undyne when she stood to her tallest again. It still barely reached the familiar’s chest. “Even if you are a member of the guard, Guiche is a noble! He can cast magic that will easily crush you, let alone what he may do to simply toy with you!”

“The punk couldn’t hurt me when he dropped that first column of dirt, pretty much doubt the second is gonna be any different.” She had to joking. Louise was decidedly finding her familiar far more insane than she would have liked to believe. “Sides, no way in hell am I gonna back out of a fight, especially one like this!” She slammed her fist against her chest plate. With the boom of sound it made, Louise was surprised it wasn’t dented. Still had to cover her ears.

“And you think you stand a chance against his magic because of some off-hand spell you survived?!” Louise shouted back. Be damned if the Rule of Steel allowed for weakness. “And a duel will shatter any chance of peace between our kingdoms! Have you forgotten this already you… you…” She couldn’t think of a proper enough word for this familiar’s stupidity. Simply dumb wasn’t nearly enough.

“If there was one thing the brat made a big deal about, it was that this was gonna make sure there’d be no bad juice when Asgore shows up.” Undyne turned away from Louise as she spoke. It was only after she started walking again that Louise realized she had to follow. Given what Undyne had shown, her chances of stopping the familiar by force were pretty damn small. She wouldn’t risk another spell, especially not if it was a failure… “Sides, Siesta was about to show me where this court was. Ain’t that right?”

Louise looked at the servant, who was decidedly caught between a rock and a hard place. The Plebian’s gaze shifted back and forth between Louise and Undyne, deciding which of the two to look at. The answer was obvious, but given Louise’s luck with those around her, it made sense the servant would be as dense as her familiar. 

“I-I was, yes,” she spoke with a low bow. Louise grit her teeth as she balled her hands into tiny fists. Perhaps Guiche had the right idea of ridding the world of this stupid servant. “But with Master Vallière here, do you still need my help?” Looking for an out? Perhaps she was merely stupid in all the wrong areas.

“No, you’ll accompany us,” Louise interjected, earning the maid’s immediate attention. Louise didn’t give her eye-contact for long. She swerved her head quickly towards Undyne. “And you, I’ll allow you to duel Guiche, but only so long as you are aware of how out of your depth you are. You can blame no one but yourself for whatever injuries may befall you. Recognize I am taking a risk merely for _allowing_ this fight to continue.” Louise walked past the armored familiar with her words, held high and chest out. She would remain dignified no matter the circumstance. The pounding of steel behind her let her know that Undyne was following. She could assume the Plebian was doing the same.

“I’d love ta see you try and stop it!” Undyne just about shouted back at her. What was with her familiar?! Did the idea of a battle excite her? Perhaps that was the consequence of her ridiculous strength. “But hey, at least now you’ll get to see one of your punk friends gettin’ beat up by a monster. That’s gotta be a first!” She nearly laughed at the words! Perhaps she was, it was impossible for Louise to distinguish the sound her familiar made.

“Guiche is no friend to me,” Louise returned. Dishonesty made Steel weak, so too did flaws or misunderstandings. “He is merely a classmate that I hold to low standards. That is the only way I am able to tolerate his attitude.”

“Eh, guess that’s a good thing,” Undyne admitted. “Gotta admit it’d be kinda awkward ta have to watch a friend get beat up. Guess that’s how this all got started, isn’t it?” That couldn’t have been directed at Louise. Hopefully not at least. It sounded far too obscure for her to understand. 

She risked a look over her shoulder, unsurprised to see the Plebian following behind Undyne. However, Undyne was also looking at the maid, a wide-grin across her face. Turned side-ways it was clear that her razor sharp teeth really did nearly split her face. A monster indeed. And yet, Siesta was not looking away. How curious. 

The headmaster did say that many of the servants were afraid of Undyne, both in her mannerisms and natural appearance. If this Siesta was one of the proper Plebians to pay her no different respect, then it was for the best to keep her around. In the very least it would make for less awkward times in the future… hopefully.

“We’re here,” she announced over shoulder. It was honestly hardly needed. By the crowd of students that had now gathered around the courtyard, it was hard to mistake the scene as anything else but the gathering for a fight. “Remember to behave yourself Undyne.”

“Hey, cut me some slack pinkette.” Pinkette? Was that the name her familiar had come to call her? Louise’s only solace in that moment was that it appeared none of her classmates heard the ludicrous name. “I’m just here ta teach a punk a lesson. Anything else is a bonus.”

Louise felt a slow groan rise from her throat as Undyne marched past her. The quakes her boot made in the ground was more of an announcement of her arrival than any court could have produced. Some of the nobles spoke up as Undyne approached, the Royal Guard Captain towering over them in her dark armor. A part of Louise found herself wishing she was wearing her dark helmet. Then again, with her blue scales and razor teeth, she may be more intimidating outside of it. 

“Undyne, familiar of Louise the Zero.” Even in a fight that hardly involved her, Guiche couldn’t help but insult her name. Her fellow students snickered at the imposed title, one she had proven inaccurate just yesterday! Undyne gave her a look over her shoulder. Louise refused to meet her gaze. She would not be dragged further into this farce. “I am a glad to see you’re honorable enough to attend our duel.”

“I wouldn’t miss this if my arm was cut off,” Undyne replied morbidly. Louise felt like rolling her eyes as the rest of the students gave a confused murmur. Perhaps it was pitiful that she was already becoming acceptant of her familiar’s odd nature. “I’m just glad you showed up. Be a shame if I came here ready to fight and you’d tucked tail and left. You got determination, least a little.”

“Hmph,” Guiche responded simply, waving his cursed flower about his face. It was the act of a womanizer who had no women. Louise saw through it as easily as she did his bravado. “As we duel, you may refer to me as Guiche the Bronze, first son to a famed general of Tristain.” Louise knew what was coming next. All of the other students did.

Guiche waved his rose wand, letting the petals detached and flutter to the ground. He held that obnoxious pose as the petal fell, making him looking like some kind of statue. If only he were as quiet as one. At least he didn’t speak as the petal finally landed on the grass.

A small column of light billowed from the petal, unfolding as Guiche’s magic began to work. Using the earth the petal fell to, materials were gathered and constructed, layers made, overturned, and hardened. Shapes began to form in the light, colored like his runic name, bronze. Once one shape came into form, the rest quickly followed suit. A head, two arms, a torso, then the remains the of the bronze construct, long spear in its fake hand.

“Magnificent, is it not?” Louise felt a groan roll from her throat as her classmate gave himself praise. “My Bronze Valkyrie, a simple demonstration of my talents as noble earth mage!” Her disgust only grew as a few of the freshman cheered for him. Of course they were all women, weak girls who didn’t know any better. Louise felt herself turn a nose at the thought of them.

“Master Louise,” she heard a voice speak politely to her. She saw the dark haired servant girl from before, hands folded over her chest and face cleaned. At least this commoner made an effort to look presentable. “Pardon my intrusion, but… do you believe Undyne has a chance against Master Guiche?”

“My familiar is strong,” Louise spoke without a moment’s hesitation. She didn’t need to think to know the truth. “I doubt she’ll get through this without some harm, but perhaps that will teach her to at least be respectful to the other nobles.”

“O-Oh, yes, but… do you think she’ll win?” Louise hummed a bit at the thought. She kept her eyes on Undyne, who was looking up and down Guiche’ Valkyrie with her same too-sharp grin. Arms folded in her black armor, she was an intimidating sight. But it was just strength. What could that do against a noble?

“For all the talk she’s made about her strength, she had better prove herself. Failure to defeat even a dot class noble will be telling.” Louise left it at that. The maid was wise enough to not press further. If only she had practiced that same wisdom with Guiche earlier, then none of this would have happened. Louise let out a small sigh at the idea. 

There was no use dwelling on the past. It existed only to strengthen the future, not to change it. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Undyne spoke up, finally speaking with a nod of her head. Louise felt a tick of her rage return with the almost dismissive notion. “Haven’t seen something like that before. Closest we got in the Underground is the robot Alphys made up. That thing just likes ta sing though.” Louise’s anger was placated by her familiar’s inane rambling.

“A robot? Must be seem ‘monster’ term I’m not familiar with,” Guich dismissed with a whip of his head and comb of his hair. Louise wouldn’t mind if Undyne was able to tear a bit of it off. Then again, she wouldn’t mind if the scaly monster was taught the strength of a noble’s magic. “But I assure you my grand Valkyrie is near without equal! It will take a miracle on your part to even hope to dent it.” Louise could name five nobles off the back of her hand who could turn Guiche’s golem into dust.

“Dent it? Punk, you’ll be lucky if that thing still has a dozen pieces left of it when I’m done.” Undyne unfolded her arms, her grin almost manic with its size. Louise was still not convinced if that was her natural smile or not. “That’s not to mention what I’m gonna do to you.”

“Now now, we agreed rules by submission,” Guiche corrected with an undue air of superiority. Were he speaking to some Plebian, Louise would have no argument. But he was just restating what was already known! “As said, we don’t want to risk a confrontation of our… kingdoms.” That wasn’t to mention how he still didn’t believe Undyne’s story. 

Undyne didn’t say anything. Her black armored arms to her side, near feral grin with razor teeth consuming near half of her face, Louise’s blue scaled familiar gave a quick crack of her neck. Louise herself felt her own grin pull at her lips, mostly at the grim look her younger classmates adopted. There was no denying the intimidating atmosphere her familiar gave.

“Ya know, I got my own name, too,” Undyne spoke. “The kids in Snowdin used ta chant it when I went to school the Dog Brigade every now and then. Alphys even made up a lil’ song for it. Kinda a shame I can’t play it right now.” She raised one of her arms into the holding it above her head like she was trying to catch a bird. Louise nearly shouted at her to take the duel seriously.

But then, with a bang and flash of light, an ethereal blue spear appeared in her hand. Louise could only gape.

It was a spear, but none that she had ever seen. It was the purest blue, cleaner than the sky and continuous throughout. Its point was sharp and length long, easily as longer as Undyne herself, and her familiar was tall! It glowed with magic, it appeared like magic… Undyne… Undyne had made a literal spear out of magic!

Louise’s thoughts were jolted when Undyne slammed the butt of the spear into the ground, shaking the earth just as she did with her armor. She thought it impossible, but Undyne looked for more terrifying now, blue spear in hand, then she ever did before. 

“If you wanna call me something, call me Undyne, the Spear of Justice!”

Louise only continued to stare, mouth agape, at the spear her familiar held.

Undyne continued to grin, eye sharp, at the familiar spear in her hand.

It was something special to do her magic outside for the first time. Like running on a new track, it was just something she was too eager to try. A new track that was decked out with the greatest possible stuff any workout could ask for. She could feel her magic pulsing through her spear, like it was alive!

If anything, her not doing it earlier showed a remarkable amount of restraint. Asgore better be thankful she hadn’t gone loose cannon on these brats earlier. Least what she was doing now was a good way to let off some steam.

The Guiche brat would fight her, get his butt whipped eight ways to Waterfall, then she’d get to enjoy the day a bit more. It was as simple as that, the bonus was no one was gonna get angry at her for doing something the human was literally asking for. Fighting without risking war. Asgore had _really_ better be thankful for this. 

“Magic…” the blonde punk across from her whispered. When’d he get all quiet like that? No, wait, he wasn’t the only one, was he? All these punks were quiet. The hell was going on now? “Y-You… You can do… m-magic?”

“Duh,” Undyne let out. How stupid was this brat? What was the point of all that noble stuff if he really was thicker than the walls of his house? “I’m a monster. I’m literally made of magic. What else did you think was holdin’ me together? Glue?” Undyne, unfortunately felt her small fall a little. She made sure her teeth where still showing, nothing scarier than her sword sharp teeth, but it was hard to keep up given how quiet the place had suddenly gotten. 

Geez, she did something at least as cool as the punk did. Where was her applause? Guess the humans really could stick together when they wanted to. A part of her hoped it would make the fight at least interesting.

“M-Made? No, that’s… that’s impossible! That’s a fallacy!” The human started to yell. Undyne smirked at him. Hopefully he’d put that determination to good use. Be a boring fight otherwise. “Magic belongs to nobles! A gift blessed to use by Brimir the Founder! Are you saying… the idea of it… no, I don’t know what tricks you are p-playing at monster, but they won’t work on me!”

“Tricks?” Undyne asked, lifting her spear and putting it over her shoulder. This human thought she was joking around? Big mistake. “Punk, this is a fight. Tricks are fer parties or goofin’ off. Did you seriously think you were gonna face me and not get a serious butt kicking!?” She made sure her grin was wide with the question. Bonus points for the sun reflecting off her teeth. 

“You’re a noble then! I am dueling a noble from a foreign kingdom?!” At least he wasn’t talking smack about the Underground anymore. Asgore called them small blessings. “You were supposed to be a mere guard… No, this is unacceptable. I was made to believe I was fighting some… some delusional fish creature! Not… not you!”

Undyne _really_ wanted to rip the punk’s face off.

“Brat,” she growled out, grin still deciding if she wanted to scowl at the human or give him a blood thirsty smile. “You better shape up fast, cause I’m not gonna be holdin’ back against you.” She would though, she had to. She _really_ didn’t want to, but Asgore would be really disappointed in her if she actually hurt a human after they asked her to stop. That’d be worse than him being mad!

At least the Guiche punk was starting to realize how screwed he was. He kept looking around himself, like one of the humans was gonna speak up for him. Undyne kinda wished they would, prove to her their strength in numbers. But no one was doing anything. A quick twist of her own head showed her they were all still staring at her. What, was one spear really that impressive? They were gonna get a show when the fight actually started then!

“F-Fine!” the brat stumbled over himself with his shout. Undyne rolled her tongue through her teeth at the sight. Her grin only sharpened when she saw him shake. “I-If you are so… s-so insistent on a dishonorable duel, th-then I’ll oblige!” Undyne ignored whatever Guiche was shouting. She paid more attention to that flower of his, thrown over the field again.

Multiple petals hit the ground, the same as they had before. Each gave the same burst of light, each brought forth some new bronze robot, or whatever the punk called them, and each were holding spears of their own. It would’ve been pretty cool, if that brat didn’t look like he’d just run the length of the Underground. Seriously, the blonde punk was sweating! 

Was that normal? He hadn’t actually done anything. He just threw that flower around like some brat in Snowdin would with a snowball. That tired him out, seriously?! Undyne had seen the Monster Kid have more energy, and that kid didn’t even have arms. 

No wonder humans weren’t supposed to do magic. They couldn’t handle it! 

“You done?” Undyne asked the punk. He didn’t say anything, didn’t really change much either. Guiche just looked like he was ready to fall over. This was gonna be disappointing. “My turn then,” she let out, lifting her spear over her head. Her fist clenched as she let her magic work its stuff. She’d give the human a chance to prove himself. Didn’t want the fight to end too early.

She let more spears pop into life above her, floating just above her head. The humans seemed to really like that, cause they were all giving that same dumb expressions of surprise. Considering how often she saw it, Undyne couldn’t think of it as anything else but the normal look they made. It didn’t matter, least not now. The fight was still on!

Undyne gave one of the bronze statue things a good look. It still looked pretty awesome, like some kid in Snowdin tried to make a copy of her armor in the snow. Too bad she was the real deal! She swung her spear down, letting the lances launch at the thing.

It was impaled thrice over before it even hit the ground. The hell? 

That was faster than she was used to, like way faster. She doubted Asgore would’ve been able to follow that. Eh, something to think about later. She was probably just pumped to be fighting outside. Undyne nodded her head at the idea.

“Y-You-” the punk started saying. He was almost crushing that flower in combination with that grimace of his. Was he angry or scared? Could’ve been both. Undyne just gave him the same grin as ever, the one that made the kids cheer. “You lying trickster! H-How dare you, trick me i-into some… some farce of a duel like this!” Was he gonna was his turn talking? Fine, Unyne could work with that.

She made her grin a bit wider as she lifted her free hand, letting even more spears appear around her. It felt amazing, every time one popped into existence by her magic’s command. The sun may have made her armor a little hot, but it felt like it was giving her magic a super charge! She was made for the surface! Time to see how impressive her spears could really be. Undyne let out a quick yell, grinning like mad as she pointed at the bronze robots with her spear again.

All of them, all five of them, were torn to shreds within the time it took Undyne to let out a breath of air. 

They couldn’t even stop her spears! She saw one of them raise one of its pathetic excuses for a lance, holding it up to stop her magic. Undyne’s spear had ripped through it like she did boulders in Waterfall! The sun really did make her fight stronger! This was awesome!

“Ah-Ah… Agh…” Oh yeah, that punk was still there. Undyne had almost forgotten about him. He was looking pretty scared, like he was about to pass out. That’d be lame. “S-So fast, I-I didn’t I... Agh, l-lightning!?” Guiche let out before falling on his butt. Undyne had to raise the brow of her good eye at that.

“Seriously?” She asked staring at the punk that was so high and mighty before. He really was a brat. “That’s it? All that talk of how great ya were and that’s all ya got?” 

Undyne didn’t know if she should’ve been happy or pissed off. These were humans? There was only one word she could think of to describe them.

“What a loser,” Undyne spoke as she stared down at the cowering punk. 

This was seriously it, wasn’t it? No grand plan, no call to action, nothing? Not even determination? Where were the humans that were a threat to monsters, the race that had held them in the Underground for thousands of years? If these guys really were human, they’d lost their touch, badly. 

“Ah well, still won.” Undyne tossed her spear into the air, hearing it make another bang and vanishing from sight. Every other one followed suit, disappearing into the sky. At least that was the same. If the outside was too different she might have started disliking it. Couldn’t let that happen.

This fight really was a bore. She didn’t even need to make more than a few of her spears! Seriously, where was the determination of humanity? Wasn’t it supposed to make them like the biggest threat to monsters? If this was the most they had, then maybe she’d need to talk to Asgore about the whole peace plan.

She walked away from the blonde punk, letting the brat lick his wounds. Rest of the brats were pretty quiet, too. They really couldn’t anything else but look shocked or stupid, could they? Undyne couldn’t wait to find the rest of monsters, maybe then she’d be able to talk to someone who didn’t fall over themselves. 

“Oh, Siesta,” Undyne spoke up, seeing the dark haired human maid standing off to the side. She was right back that pinkette brat. Great. The woman jumped to attention at her name. Least she didn’t look too surprised. No wait, yeah she did. Undyne didn’t let that stop her though.

She took the few steps necessary to get closer to the maid. Rest of the punks moved pretty far out of the way from her as she approached. That was cool. She knew she was scary, so it was kinda cool to see the humans were just afraid of her on sight. She and Asgore really needed to chat when that bald human found him. 

Undyne began to take off her gauntlet as she got closer. It was awesome to wear, but it got hot fast in with the sun. Heh, that was fun to say, standing in her armor under the sun. It could wait though. Siesta didn’t do much even when Undyne was standing right in front of her, the human barely rising to her neck’s height. It was good to be tall.

It made putting her hand on the human’s head really easy. The human blushed at the action. Least she wasn’t looking dumb and surprised.

“Any of those punks try and give ya a hard time again, just come find me,” Undyne gave the human a triumphant grin, one that showed off her teeth. She could still feel the sun across the tips. “Long as I’m here, you got nothin’ ta fear!”

Undyne shut her eyes as she stretched her grin out. Alphys’s videos said humans liked that, made them look heroic. If there was a good time to try it out, now was probably it. But damn if it wasn’t still quiet. Did she mess it up? That’d be bad. Speeches were supposed to be easy dang it! She opened her eyes, looking to see the damage she’d done.

All she saw was Siesta looking up at her with cheeks red as fire. Her eyes were wide and pretty much focused just on Undyne. Practically looked like she had stares in them. The pinkette brat next to her had the same blush, except her eyes were narrowed pretty impressively, almost like they were closed. She had a pretty good snarl on her lips, too. Neither of the humans were looking away though.

Guess that meant it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I gave a bit of emphasis on Undyne’s part in this, but that’s mostly because Louise would just be repeating what the manga/anime already tell us. Not much point.
> 
> Pretty sure someone asked if there was gonna be a reason for Undyne to not get curbed stomped, given that her soul is ‘weaker’ than a human’s. True, except I think I hinted enough at why it’s not a one-sided front on that side in this chapter. She did kind of scream about it, or monologue it. But for those of you who like to peruse stories on Wikipedia, these humans aren’t nearly as determined as Frisk was. Heck, I’d argue the war gave humans determination. A duel they think they’re gonna win? One slip up and out that assurance goes. 
> 
> There is another reason… you know… the reason you’re gonna have to try a little harder than usual against her. Oh, and about the other monsters, that’s gonna come up too. C’mon rule one of good story telling is not revealing everything at once. Clues to clues my boi!


End file.
